Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage
by TheRavenIs
Summary: The Potters find out that they are being manipulated. They decide to act and find a way to trick the manipulator. The Potters find a secret power that has been hidden within the family since the 1850's. This is an AU story and will have OoC for main characters. Notice: to all readers this is redo. I'm not going to stop this, please read profile ... Thank You for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Albus Dumbledore was happy, the Potters and the Longbottoms had encountered Tom better known as Lord Voldemort for three times and escaped mostly unharmed. He loved that the plan was working. He knew that sacrificing the Potters and Longbottom adults it would be worth it. Smiling at that; it was for the greater good, the greater good of him as always and to hell with the rest of the world._

 **HPtCM**

The Potter's where a small happy magical family, the two adults had meet at Hogwarts and over the seven years had fallen in love and married not long after graduation. Happy was born on 31 July, 1980 in London. The families had finished celebrating Harry's and Neville's first birthday and were at Potter Place, the family's apartment in London. The Longbottoms had just left and they were cleaning up when Albus Dumbledore contacted them via the Floo. "James, Lily we need to talk. Can I come through?"

James wondered what was so important that Dumbledore would contact them." James walked to the Floo and looked at Dumbledore's face in the flames. "Let me set the Floo so you can." James stepped away from the fireplace and manipulated the family ward on the Floo, stepping back in front of the fireplace, "You can come through now, its safe."

Dumbledore was soon standing before the fireplace, "James, I have news, not news I'd ever want to have to pass on, but I must." Dumbledore was using the wise Grandfather look as he stood and waited for Lily to enter the room.

James looked at Dumbledore, "So what is this news? It had to be important for you to come and talk to Lily and me."

Lily walked into the living room and, "So Headmaster, you said that you had to tell us something important?" Lily did not trust Dumbledore as much as James or Sirius did. "Can you please tell us what it is, we just had Harry's birthday party and we were cleaning up."

Dumbledore was still using the kindly grandfather pose he used to make manipulation of others easier. "I heard that you two, Frank and Alice where able to avoid being hurt the other night when Voldemort and his Death eaters attacked."

James, Lily, and the Longbottoms were lucky, but luck was a great thing when it was in your favor. "We were lucky, but I will take it."

Dumbledore took a deep breath of effect then began, "Lily, James, I was informed of a Prophesy; _**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...**_ "(direct quote from book)

Lily didn't take much stock in the Prophesy, "When did you hear this?" Lily was angry but was going to listen, "Harry was born a year ago, so was Neville, both were born at the end of July." Lily did not like this, "If he had had the knowledge a year ago then why did you hold it back from them until now. Headmaster, waiting to tell us this might make it so it cannot be broken, not all Prophesy's are true; some only happen when people act to make them happen, then they become self filling. "

James looked at Lily, "Lily, does it matter if the Headmaster believes that this could mean Harry or Neville, shouldn't we listen?"

Lily looked at James, "Listen, yes we can do that, but we should also wonder as to why he waited until now to tell us." Lily always had a feeling of unease around Dumbledore, most of it came from the way he treated the Slytherin students. "James, yes we listen and then think it over and then **we** decide what to do."

Dumbledore smiled and sat down, "James, Lily, I was not certain myself until you and the Longbottoms had confronted Voldemort the three times, that the Prophesy called for, until then," looking at the two and using the twinkle that was a subtle magic that allowed, him to influenced other to trust him. "I hoped that this was not going to come to pass which was why I did not tell you till then."

Lily looked at Dumbledore, "So Headmaster, you wait until we celebrate our son's first birthday and you tell us now," Lily was more angry than scared for themselves or her son. "Why did it have to be now? You could have waited until tomorrow and then you could have told Frank and Alice at the same time."

Dumbledore looked sadly at her, "Lily, I wanted to make sure that the three of you were safe and informed first, I feel that Harry is the one that Voldemort will attack," taking a breath and looking at James, "your son is a half-blood and to Voldemort he sees them in almost the same light as muggleborn."

Lily looked at James then Dumbledore, "I do wonder Headmaster, just who is Voldemort? I've looked into this and can find no family named Voldemort in any English speaking country." He had to have gone to a magical school." Lily had noticed that many of the spells he, Voldemort, had used were the exact same as the ones she had learned at Hogwarts.

James looked at Lily and nodded, "Headmaster, thank you for telling us this," James trusted Lily and if she didn't feel that this so-called Prophesy was not real he would let her make the call if they did as Dumbledore wanted them to do.

Dumbledore left after getting the Potters to think about what he had told them. "I hope you two decide to go into hiding." The twinkle in the eye and the grandfatherly demeanor was something he had used for so many years. "Contact me if you need to talk." Smiling as he reached for Floo powder, "I just want the three of you safe."

Dumbledore then tossed in the powder and called out clearly, "Headmasters Office Hogwarts!" He then stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

 **HPtCM**

 _[Flashback starts]_

 _Frank, Alice and the Potters meet the day after Dumbledore had told each of them of the Prophesy. Dumbledore had informed the Longbottoms very early the next morning of the Prophesy._

 _Frank was angry, "Why the bloody hell did he keep that to himself, if we'd known that stupid tripe we'd have been ready to stop Voldemort, not just fight so we could escape to fight another day." He was fighting his temper to keep himself from doing what he did when Dumbledore had when told, he's accidently blasted a very old family vase then. Yes he repaired it but it wasn't the same._

 _Alice placed her hand on her husband's arm, "Frank, I agree with you, but we know now and we have to decide do we hide or not?"_

 _James was standing in the doorway watching Harry and Neville playing together, the two boys never fought; they were perfect angels when together. James turns and looks at the others, "I agree that knowing sooner would have helped, but we know and we have to make plans, hide or not."_

 _Lily closed her eyes, "I can't see us not going into hiding, it is too dangerous not to, but I am not sure the plans of the Headmaster are for the best." Lily's mistrust of Dumbledore had been growing after he told them the Prophesy. "Hide yes, but we should on our terms not Dumbledore's."_

 _Frank sighed, "I and Alice will take Neville and hide, and we won't be telling the Headmaster where we are going, that way we add another level of protection."_

 _Alice looked at Lily and James, "Please don't listen to the Headmaster on his plan to hide," Alice agreed with Frank, "if we hide the fewer people know where we are the better, and having the Chief Warlock know isn't all that smart."_

 _In the end the Longbottoms would hide and tell no one where they were, but they did set up a way for James and Lily to contact them, no one ever noticed house-elves._

 _"Lolly!" Frank called out. A pop and a small well dressed house-elf appeared; Lolly looked healthier and taller than most house-elves._

 _"Yes Master Frank!" The small person spoke; she spoke proper English and always seemed to know exactly what her family needed._

 _"Lolly, I want you to listen if James or Lily calls for you I want you to go to them." Frank knelt beside the small elf, "I don't want you to get hurt but I will want you to go to them and bring any message they need to send to us."_

 _Lolly smiled, she had helped raise her young master, now he was the head of the house and would risk anything to do as she was asked. "I can do that Sir. I would be honored to do so." Lolly bowed and smiled, "I will take messages if called and I will bring messages if asked."_

 _Frank smiled, the Longbottoms and Potters were different in how they treated house-elves; all house-elves were bond not as servants but as family and friends, this made them a Bonded Free Elf._

 _Frank smiled as he nodded and Lolly popped away, "I have us a way to stay in touch Lolly would die before she told anyone where we were."_

 _With that done the two families began the planning of how to hide and when they would do so._

 _[Flashback ends]_

James and Lily talked about what they were told by Dumbledore. They spent time talking to Frank and Alice as well. It took most of the month of August for them to agree to go into hiding. It was the day before the two couples would go into hiding when Gringotts contacted the Potters that they had a very important message for them.

James and Lily taking Harry with them headed to Gringotts to see about the message. James had not wanted to do this but you didn't ignore a message from the Goblins when they contacted you about something important. James and Lily used special Potter magic that would mask their appearance.

Soon the Potters were in the office of the Potter account manager; Brightaxe. "Welcome Lord Potter." The goblin was being polite, well as polite as a goblin could be they didn't really have a voice that really could sound polite. "May you gold grow and your enemies run in fear from your power."

James remembered what his father had told him once, be polite but firm when dealing with a goblin, "Manager Brightaxe, may your gold grow and those know you, fear you." James hoped that was a good response, he wasn't all that comfortable talking to Goblins, which was strange, his father had spent time explaining to him on how to act around goblins.

Brightaxe laughed, "Lord Potter that was only something a Potter would say." Brightaxe was looking forward with working on this Wizard's accounts.

James relaxed and helped Lily sit in the chair before the ornate desk the goblin sat behind, "So this important reason we were called to come here, can you tell me what that was." James sat and waited for the older goblin to answer.

"First thing is that we have a message from Gringotts Boston, our embassy there, as American's deal with us in a very different manner." Brightaxe loved saying that to Wizard's or Witches here in Britain, "We do have banks in America but they are just banks, only our embassy in Boston is recognized as sovereign goblin territory."

Taking a large envelope out from the desk Brightaxe hands it to James, "Before you open that we need to do a full inheritance test for both you and your wife." Brightaxe was not going to waste the chance to reactivate all the Potter accounts, "We need to know that you are actually entitled to open the letter and read it."

Lily had paid attention in History of Magic, plus she had reread the rules on goblins. "James we need to do this, if the goblins say we need to do the test they must know it should be done." Lily knew that goblins had reason to hate magical's and she was not going to give them any reason to endanger themselves or Harry.

The goblin took out a bronze knife and two specially created parchments that had special potions used on them and special spells that would process the blood and tell them the identities as well as the family heritage. Brightaxe took the blade and making a small cut on each of their palms and allowing a small amount of blood to fall on the parchments as the needed amount was on them the small wounds closed and healed.

As they waited and watched they were surprised that beyond the Potter family, other magical families began to show on not only James parchment but on Lily's. Brightaxe knew what he would see on James's parchment but was surprised on what was shown on Lily's.

Brightaxe looked at them both, "Lord Potter I knew what I would see on yours as I was the goblin that did this for you when you were added to the Potter vaults when your father brought you to us just after you were born as well as when you presented your son as required by both the ministry and the bank."

James waited and nodded at what Brightaxe said, "So can you tell me just what this means?"

Brightaxe looked surprised at Lord Potter, "Lord Potter your father would have taught you this before you went to Hogwarts."

James looked confused he knew that Brightaxe was telling him. He knew it was truth but James couldn't remember at all. "I agree I should know this, I am getting a headache!" The anger restrained but in his voice, "My father always told me that family comes first and we Potters … Why can't I remember the rest of that?"

Brightaxe said, "The Potters have a motto; Family always comes first and a Potter does what is Right, not what is Easy." Brightaxe knew now for certain that something was very wrong, as James should have come to Gringotts just after his parents had been killed, but had not, even when he had been contacted that he was needed to come in."

James listened to what was said, "What is right, not what is Easy."

Lily was watching her husband's face as he said that, it had reminded her of how a person looked after being confronted and they found memories had been altered. "James, I think you and I have had our memories altered, what else was altered?"

Brightaxe took a small box from the desk drawer, "Lord Potter, I have the Head of House Potter ring here, if your memories and mind have been subjected to mind altering spells this will correct that." Handing the box to James, "Lord Potter, if the ring recognizes you as head of house it will make sure your allegiance is to family and no one else."

James took the box and opening it he sees a ring his father wore everyday he could remember, the only way the ring would not be on his fathers hand, or any head of the House of Potter was death. James took the ring and slowly, and reluctantly he placed it on the right ring finger. The ring glowed and resized itself, as well as a similar ring appeared on Lily's hand.

The glow of the rings began to grow as it began to surround them both, as the glow faded the two suddenly found many lost memories, many lost feelings return. James was angry, Dumbledore had manipulated him since the day he entered Hogwarts. "That Manipulating Old Man, I'll … I'll … ruin him."

Lily began to cry she remembered her old friend Severus and how she had been manipulated to turn her back on him, so many times they would be free of the Headmasters control, fleeting as those times where. "James, Severus is our friend, to the both of us."

James remembered that almost from the start of the time at Hogwarts James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Severus had been friends, eventually that had grown to include Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom and Alice Compton. "Lily, do you remember the day after the sorting? Severus came to us looking all scared and uncomfortable?"

Lily looked at James, "Yes he had begged the Sorting Hat to place him with us, and he didn't want to be a Slytherin."

James looked at her, "I remember, that and we all sat together on the train." James took Lily's hand, "you two were so scared, Sev knew of the magical world and you knew almost nothing."

Lily looked at James, "You and Sirius, you two started explaining things to us; by the time we got to school we were looking forward to the next seven years."

James looked at Lily, "We will be going into hiding, not like Dumbledore wants, but as we want."

Lily looked at Brightaxe, "Was this the reason you needed us here?"

Brightaxe looked at Lady Potter, "Not really Lady Potter, we have a message to Lord Potter that I have here." Handing the large envelope to James; "As I said we were sent this via Gringotts Boston, the message is for the eyes of Lord Potter only."

James opened the envelope and allowed Lily to read over his shoulder. The information was surprising; it seemed that a seer in the US had a true Prophesy that was easy to figure out.

 **"The Bumblebee lies to the workers of clay and those that farm the bottom fields…The lie endangers the workers of clay and the farmers…The lie shall kill the elders and leave the children alone…The younger shall be made the Bumblebee's tool, the one to live…but a lie it will be…The younger shall be the one to free the isle's people from darkness…The older shall stand and be the wall to protect the younger…The Bumblebee can be stopped when the workers of clay and the farmers of bottom fields deify the Bumblebee …The Bumblebee shall be stopped when those fated to die prank the Bumblebee…"**

Lily takes it, from James, she then begins to go over it as James pulls out another page, "Lily this explains that prophesy."

The short note was about the person that had given the Prophesy, Amanda Grayson. She was a well know Seer who always gave Prophesy's that were fairly easy to interpret. The writer of the note added information on what they believed the Prophesy meant.

Lily looks at it and smiles, "The workers of clay - The Potters; those that farmers of the bottom fields - The Longbottoms. The Bumblebee is Dumbledore; many people call him that as he is always appearing to be bumbling alone."

James looks at her, "The Lie is the Prophesy he told us; it is the lie and he is planning on it to kill us, Frank and Alice."

Lily is angry that she had been used by Dumbledore for most of her life, "It does tell us if we disappear even from him we stop him, as well as trick him."

James looks into the envelope and notices deeds and another letter. James reads it and smiles and hands it to Lily. "I do believe we can do that and still let him think he's won."

re post of story

2055 edt

2016/6/21


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

 _I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC._

 _The below are the names I am using for the altered characters:_

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauri Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

 **Chapter 2**

James and Lily sat for a time and allowed the memories to slowly become part of them again. "Brightaxe, I need to understand the other families I see that I am related to, how did I not know this?" James remembered his father explaining to him all of the important families that the Potters had either absorbed or descended from, "I remember all this but I cannot seem to understand it."

Brightaxe was angry, to modify the mind of a head of an Most Noble and Most Ancient House was criminal, no it was worse it could be called an attempt of line theft or in the Potters line termination. "Lord Potter, we can take action to make the one who did this pay, but if it is who we know it to be," Brightaxe sent a message to the Director as this could create major issues with the Magical Community, "I have contacted the Director, this is well beyond me to deal with."

James looked at the Goblin and a feeling of respect welled up in him, the old feelings his father always told him that you could trust a goblin, just make sure it is in writing, and always read the fine-print. "Master Brightaxe, make sure we have all this in writing and no fine print, I want no one to question what we do here."

As Brightaxe was about to answer a door opened and a very well dressed, older goblin entered. Brightaxe stood and bowed, "Director, welcome."

Rangnok nodded to the older goblin, "Brightaxe, you did well here today."

Rangnok looked at James, Lily and the sleeping Harry, "Lord, Lady Potter please let us to move to a more comfortable location to continue this meeting."

James and Lily stood and bowed with respect to the Director of the Bank, "Director Rangnok, thank you," James said with a response filled with both respect and anger. "I think we need to have the Longbottoms here as this also affects them as well."

Rangnok nods, "I will would but at this time no one actually knows where they are."

"If I may, can I call a small friend?" James smiles as he waits for Rangnok's response.

Rangnok nods, "Yes please do."

"Lolly, we need you." With a soft pop the small elf appears.

"How can Lolly help you Lord Potter?" Lolly knew the change as to who James was in the magical world, a house elf gift.

"Lolly, I need you to tell Lord Longbottom to bring himself, Alice and Neville to Gringotts as quickly as they can." James smiles at the small figure.

Lolly nods and looks at the larger Goblin and steps back surprised that the King of the Goblins in Britain was standing there. "Lolly thanks the Lord of all Goblins to be in he's presence."

Rangnok laughs softly, "I welcome the Free Elf before me, and you honor your house and your family." Rangnok loved dealing with the very few magical families like the Potters and Longbottoms treated all magical beings as equals. "Lolly, please tell your Lord Longbottom that I promise that they will be safe here."

Lolly nods and pops away.

"Brightaxe!" Make sure you gather all of the information on all of the Potter holdings as well as Lady Evens as well." Rangnok smiles,

Rangnok guides the small group to a very large and modern office deep within the bank. "Lord and Lady Potter, I know that you are upset, angry and confused with all of this."

Lily smiles, "Director that is an understatement."

Rangnok motions the Potters over to a very set of comfortable couches with a large table where they can continue this meeting.

Brightaxe enters with a few other younger goblins they move a small platform over to the group and also set up what looks like a mirror. "If we are all ready I can begin."

The Director looks at the Potters, "This is important only to your family right now, when the Longbottoms arrive we will begin to talk of what you wish to do about the liar."

Brightaxe and Rangnok send many hours explaining the inheritance of both James and Lily. James finds he is only Lord Potter, but he is head of families that were absorbed into the Potters over the last 2000 or so years. The oldest is the Peverell the creators of the Deadly Hallows, then Godric Gryffindor in which James is a descendant but not an heir, then the house of Blackney; the Scarlet Pimpernel and finally the house of Bennett.

Brightaxe explains the history of the families in very simple terms, handing James and Lily books with more detailed information of each family.

Brightaxe also explains that Lily Evens is a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, but like James not an heir of hers. It is reveled that a very powerful dark witch cursed the line of Ravenclaw to not birth a witch until such time as the line of Ravenclaw shall find peace of mind and heart. This was the adoption of the girl that they would name Petunia. To take in a child unwanted and unloved takes great peace of mind and heart to do.

As Brightaxe was about to explain the house of Bennett the Longbottoms were brought to the office of the Director.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Longbottom, we have much to talk about." Rangnok was not looking forward to this but it had to be done, he only hoped that they would be able to keep the legendary temper of the Longbottoms as well as Lady Potter contained, he didn't wish to find the office damaged.

"Please sit my Lord, my Lady." Rangnok looked at the two boys, "may I suggest that the boys play over in the corner of the office?"

James and Lily smiled at the comment, "Thank you, can we call a family elf to help Lolly in watching them?"

Rangnok nodded, "I think it will make both boys happy to be with them as they will be familiar to them."

James smiles, "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared, he was a very excitable young house-elf but one who was loyal to the Potters, but more so toward Harry.

Dobby looked around and noticed he was in the office of the Director of the Goblin Bank, and the Director/King was there. "I am here sir, madam." Dobby bowed quickly to the Potters, then Longbottoms but held it longer before Rangnok. "How can I help sir?"

James laughed softly at the small elf, "Dobby I want you to watch over Harry and Neville," James nods to Frank, "Lolly…"

With a pop Lolly appears, "How can I serve?"

Frank laughs, "Lolly, James and I want you and Dobby to watch over Harry and Neville for a while we have many things to talk about with the Director."

Lolly smiles, "Yes Sir, Dobby and I will do that." Lolly walks over to Dobby, "Young Dobby, we need to keep our boys happy, take Harry and I will take Neville and we will go over here and allow the parents to talk to the Director." Lolly was older, much older than the young Dobby but as devoted to her family as was the younger elf.

Brightaxe and Rangnok were able to explain the letter that was sent to Lord Potter from America. "Lord Potter, the message was sent to you from part of your family, the Bennett's in America."

Rangnok handed James and Lily information explaining how the Bennett family was also part of the Potters. "In the 1850's the house of Bennett was about to lose everything, they had started using a form of magic they called Clockwork Magic. It was a combination of Magic and Muggle to do things each could do but do so in a different and in many ways better than either Magic or Muggle.

"The Ministry only allowed the Bennett's to build the Hogwarts Express and do some of the modifications to the Ministry itself, but when the family wanted to do more with the combining of the two worlds they said no." Rangnok laughs, "But the Ministry forgot that the Bennett Family had not actually signed the agreement that created the modern Stricture of Secrecy."

James and the others looked at Rangnok, "How could they do that, all of the older families had to do that?"

Brightaxe looks at Rangnok, "May I explain?"

Rangnok nodded, "Yes you should as you know more about the Bennett holdings that are now the holdings of the Potters."

Brightaxe walked over to the mirror, "If you will look here, I will show you the information we have."

The Potters and Longbottoms were shown that the Bennett Family had been new to the Magical World, the children were all Muggleborn or first-generation magical, in the early 1800's, the family had seven children go to Hogwarts. As many as four were there at the same time, each of them were very good with magic, some better with other area's but all good with magic overall.

The eldest was a master of runes; he was able to utilize them to power muggle machines. Steam engines, sewing machines, iron works, steel mills and many other muggle devices. The ministry decided to ruin the family. They outlawed nearly all of what the Bennett Family called Clockwork Magic.

The eldest daughter was knows as the Brightest Witch of her Generation, James and the other humans laughed at that as James looked at Lily, "Well it is part of the Potter Curse, we are only attracted to smart, beautiful women."

The eldest daughter was given in marriage to the Lord Potter of the day and was named the heir of the house of Bennett, this allowed the family and its magic become Potter Family Magic, and under the old laws it could not be touched. The Bennett's made certain goblins knew that the grandfather of Albus Dumbledore was the one pushing hardest to ruin them, even to the point of spending almost all the wealth of the family.

The remaining Bennett family then left Britain, but left everything to the House of Potter. The house of Potter agreed to not utilize Clockwork Magic outside of Potter lands, unless required to protect the family." Brightaxe smiled, "With the Bennett family magic's being given to the Potters then also allowed them to have access to any magic the Bennett's created after leaving Britain.

Rangnok nodded, "Lord Potter, the Bennett magic's are almost unknown in Britain; they are powerful and can do many things others believe are impossible."

James smiles, "Well Dumbledore is determined that the Prophesy must happen. I say we find a way to use it against him."

Over hours of talks and planning it was decided that they were not going to be going to Godric Hollow to hide, but would be hiding in a place long forgotten to Magical Britain. They would travel to Bennett House in Scotland, in the Valley of the Mists. They sent a message to Dumbledore from the owl post office in the alley that they would be in contact with him about going to hiding.

 **A/N: I hope this meets everyone's expectations. I was going to thank everyone that had responded to this story. I am happy to say I was a bit overwhelmed with the number of responses. Thank you all, I am a very happy man at that. Made minor alteration.**

 **I am making Dobby a Potter Elf I couldn't stand how the little guy was treated in canon. He is as much a hero as Harry, Hermione or any other character in the books. So here he is a Potter elf, and a life-time protector/friend for Harry.**

 **Please read/review I will try to respond to them. As I posted before I ignore and delete all Flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

 _I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC._

The below are the names I am using for the altered characters:

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

 **Chapter 3**

James and the others used the Lolly and Dobby to travel to Bennett House in Scotland, in the Valley of the Mists, a location hidden by both family magic and its location. Travel by house-elf magic was smoother and not nearly as uncomfortable as normal magical means of travel, it was also untraceable.

Appearing outside the main doors the two families arrived; it was a warm night here in the highlands of Scotland, a perfect night in early August. James walked up to the door and placing the ring in what was an indentation that was designed for it. James placed the ring into it and the building began to softly glow and with an audible click the door opened.

The two families entered and even though the home was built in the 1850's it had what was almost a modern feel. The floor of the entry was a fine marble, but it was textured to make it much less slick when wet. The color was a deep blue-white color, and the walls were deep dark walnut. The chandler was softly glowing orbs filled with a soft blue-white flame, bluebell flames, but the orbs made the light easy on the eyes.

The rest of the first floor was laid out with similar to the entry but with slightly different shades on the same ones in the entry hall. The first room directly inside was the main lounge; it had large closets for coats, cloaks, etc. Large double wide stairs lead upstairs; they are not stone but a deep dark wood. Between the stairs can be seen the formal dining room/ballroom. To the right of the lounge you can see what looks to be a music room. On the left side you could see a small study/library. When you go past the dining room you can see to the right the kitchen and a small family dining area. On the right can be seen a large office area for the Lord of the Manor.

The second floor has at the top of the stairs a reading area and the main library. The master bedroom with on suite bath was directly connected to the library. On the same floor there were six bedrooms, each of the bedrooms had separate baths. The floors were all deep rich walnut and the walls were a softly painted gray. Each of the bedrooms had all different colors and styles, but some were set up for children, as those rooms had small play areas.

On the main floor they found stairs leading down to a basement, the basement had a number of rooms some were workrooms, most of those were filled with mostly unknown things, but a few were potion labs, one was a medical area, another was a dueling area, it was obvious that this floor had massive space expansion charms set up, and for them to still be active for almost 150 years was amazing.

The boys had been placed in a nursery near the master bedroom where James and Lily would use, and the closest bedroom to the nursery would be the one that Frank and Alice would use. As they headed back down they noticed a small group of house-elves had appeared all of them had Potter Crest's as well as smaller Bennett ones.

The oldest elf was male and smiled as he walked to them he bowed, "I am Mika, I am the head elf for the manor and the valley elves." Mika introduced the other elves that tended the manor, all of them acted much like Lolly and Dobby, as they all used proper English and all were wearing proper uniforms.

"Welcome Lord James." Mika smiled as he said that, "all of our parents were bond as family and friends of the Bennett line, this means we are free elves but also bonded to the Potter line as well." Mika smiled he loved the feeling of having family back in the old home, he was too young to remember when the family had lived here, but he knew from the stories of those that came before what he could expect if the family came back home.

James nodded and smiled, "I, James Charles Potter. Do accept each of you once more into my family as members of the family and as friends. So mote it be."

The house elves all glowed and they smiled, Mika nodded, "Thank you Sir James, we are most honored to be part of the Potter family. We live to serve."

Lily loved this, James was almost never one who was a loss for words but Mika had broken James. "Mika I think you broke my husband. Lily laughed as James gave her the look, the puppy-dog eyes and pout.

James laughed, "Mika this will be a fun place I see, and I'd almost think you pranked me."

Mika smiled, "Sir, I am an elf I can't be pranking my family … much."

Frank and Alice starting laughing so hard that they were soon on the floor, Lily was fighting not to laugh and soon lost it and joined the two on the floor laughing.

 **HPtCM**

 _Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man, the two families he needed to die so he would be able to get the weapon he needed to defeat Tom. They were not listening to him. But then again it appeared that the Longbottoms actually had gone into hiding but they did not allow anyone to know where they were hiding. That was a good thing, but he still needed the Potters to go to Godric Hallow, they were the ones that he really needed to die, the major reason was to gain access to the Potter Money if not directly but as Harry's Magical Guardian he would be allowed a monthly payment to make sure that Harry was well as a house elf, an abused one was._

 _Albus smiled, after the Potters were dead he's place the needed wards on the Dursley's and make sure they would treat Harry badly, laughing to himself, he had to have Harry be like Tom hating muggles and wishing, no needing someone to protect him, to love him, and he would be the kindly grandfatherly figure to do just that. Dumbledore knew he was really a Dark Lord but as long as the sheep could be tricked he would use them, plus he enjoyed the way he was playing them all. If Gilbert had just listened then they would both have the world, but Gridenwald had to ally with the mad German, but in the end it was worth the trick he had played on the world it was just what he had needed to become the 'Leader of the Light'._

 _Albus knew that he had until Halloween to get the Potters to Godric Hallow, but he'd figure out a way. He was after all Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard since Merlin, or so he had come to see himself._

 **HPtCM**

Over the next few days the four adults found out that the valley was self contained and all the needs were meet from the farms and shops of the Valley. James was introduced to the permanent residents that were vassals to the Potter's; once the Bennett's these also included the valley's Free House Elves.

With the help of Mika and the other elves the basement was ready to be used. Mika was able to show James and Lily the family grimore, well grimores. James had seemed to be a so/so student while at Hogwarts but was actually quite smart, not as smart as Lily but well above average.

When they started reading and learning the new magic that the Bennett family had used, the Clockwork Magic. It was complicated but not so advanced that it couldn't be learned fairly quickly. The letter that the American Bennett's had sent also told them of a means to contact them was hidden in the house; once they understood the Clockwork Magic they would find it and could use it.

Gringotts was able to send mail to them as they were clients of the goblins. Sirius and Remus were worried and had been sending mail. James, Lily and the Longbottoms made lists on which of the friends they needed to contact with the truth; the first names were Sirius, Remus, Severus and Filius Flitwick. They would love to have Minerva McGonagall but she was too close to Dumbledore, they had no doubt that she was under the Manipulative Old Man's control, but as Flitwick had some goblin in him he was harder to control using mind magic's.

James figured that each of them will be contacted via Gringotts, which would keep them safe from the old manipulator. Each of the ones they'd contact would be other than Sirius and Remus would be on separate days.

James was about to send the message to contact Sirius and Remus when Lily walked into the office. "I found the secret on how to contact the American Bennett's."

James laughed a bit and stood up and walked over to her, "OK, please show me." James would going to be have to pay Frank 5G on the lost bet, he had figured it would be after he contacted Sirius and Remus, Frank had said it would be before they were contacted.

Lily showed James a small spell that would show the hidden Communication Device, James laughed, "I bet you even know where it is don't you."

Lily took James's hand and walked him to the large mirror in the office. "You have set in front of it for days; I was surprised when I figured out what they did to create not only a Communication Device but also a Portal."

James looked at the spell and laughed, "It can't be that simple." James took his wand and making the simple motion and said, "Communication Active."

The mirror began to glow and swirl with colors and soon they could see a man sitting behind a desk, "Hello James and Lily Potter, or should I say cousin?" The man's voice was full of laughter and was happy that once again the manor was home to family again.

"I am Joshua Bennett, the elder for our family, the clan chief in America." Joshua was tall around 6'3" tall and had dark hair and vivid blue eyes. "So James, Lily, if you want to say the next part of the spell we can actually meet physically."

Lily smiled and said, "Portal Open." The surface of the mirror once again changed it glowed and then it was as if they were looking through a door into another room.

Joshua stood up and walked thru the Portal and into the room. He shook hands with James and gave Lily a hug, "So I am happy I was able to keep you out the old fraud's control." The words old fraud was filled with hatred and loathing. "Have you two read as to what family was the one to start the push to get us out of Britain?"

James looked at Joshua, "Yes it was Albus Dumbledore's grandfather, he was so opposed to anything Muggle, and he felt that Muggles were a danger to the magical world and that they needed to be kept separate and under magical's control." Joshua was happy even if he was in the family's ancestor's old manor house. "Dumbledore the elder used the almost all of the family's wealth to get the Bennett's out of Britain and he would have had everything we owned taken by the Ministry or destroyed, he hated what the family wanted to do.

"So I think we can figure out a way to make Dumbles to think you are under he's control." Laughing, "He would never expect that Clockwork Magic could be used to fool the old man."

 **TheRavenIs**

 **2016/6/21**

 **2112 edt**

 **A/N: ok, next chapter, not much of a change but I did do a small re-write**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and if you flame this please do so in a manner that doesn't insult**

 **Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

 **Chapter 4**

Joshua and the Potters talked for some time, the Longbottoms soon joined the conversation. Joshua Bennett was very helpful in explaining what they could do to protect themselves as well as tricking Dumbledore.

"James, Lily, Frank, Alice, we can use what we call clockwork manikins, these will be made so that they appear to be the six of you." Joshua smiled, "We will need to take a deep scan so we make sure the clockwork manikins not only look like you but simulate your magical signature, this and a few other steps will trick Dumbledore to think the manikins are you."

James smiled at Joshua, "So the sooner we do this the better, we can't keep Dumbledore from doing something dangerous to get us to what he wants us to do."

Joshua laughed, "Well all we need to do is step through the portal, all six of you." Joshua motions to the open portal, "Then we head down to the laboratory, then I can take the scans that will take an hour or so."

Lily and Alice quickly go get Harry and Neville, and then all six of them and soon all six are in the States, it did not take long for the scan to be done so the Potters and Longbottoms decide to stay for a few days.

During the stay the two families meet many of the American Bennett's plus those that work for them. They find out that it will take two weeks to prepare the manikins, plus after that they will have to spend a night asleep with a special circlet that will encode the needed simulated memories, behaviors, etc that the manikins will need to fool Dumbledore and others.

"James, as soon as the manikins are ready I will get in touch and we will bring them through the portal and then do the final encoding then they can be readied to replace you after you all go into hiding the way Dumbledore wants." Joshua was looking forward to prank that this would be on Dumbledore. The encoding will also set up the spell generator that will simulate the ability to cast magic; the magic will be set to the same you'd use when defending yourself.

James laughed, "I so want to hurt than man, this will be the start of the prank to end all pranks." James looked at the others, "Time to go back home," looking at Joshua, "so as soon as you have them we will contact Dumbles and then after he has everything in place we use the manikins and leave."

Joshua looks at James, "Yes, we let Dumbledore do what he plans on doing toward you six, then after he leaves you use the manikins and then leave, that way you stay safe no matter what he plans to happen, we do know he plans for you to die, leaving Harry and Neville to be raised by others."

The six are soon at the manor, "Joshua, we might want to replace a few others, could we do that?"

Joshua smiles, "Yes it will be easy to do that, the sooner the better. So we can have them ready to replace those you feel might be in danger from Dumbles or Voldy."

Joshua closed the portal and the six once again to plan the next steps on the pranking of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

 **HPtCM**

James and Frank would be making the contacts with Sirius, Remus, Severus and Filius Flitwick via Gringotts, that way all of them would be safe meeting at the bank.

The first letters were sent out to Sirius and Remus for them to meet them at Gringotts in a few days. Then Lily would contact Severus, they knew it would be better if she were the one to contact him, until the spells and whatever Dumbledore had used to control Severus.

Then Lily and James would be reaching out to Filius.

Before the letter was sent out to Sirius and Remus, the conversation went to who else they should contact, the argument was long and sometimes filled with a bit of anger. In the end they would wait till after they were replaced and Dumbledore was placated.

The letters to Sirius and Remus was sent out and the meeting time and date planned for.

James and Frank used a Gringotts Portkey to the bank and were sitting in Brightaxe's office waiting for the others.

Sirius was the same brash, overdressed wizard he always had to appear to be, in reality he hated the persona he had to use in this society, he would be happier dressed in muggle casual than Wizarding robes.

Remus looked rumpled as always, being a werewolf in Britain was not easy, the bigotry was terrible and it forced him to live most of he's life in the muggle-world, because of that, he was much more comfortable in it than the world he was born to.

Both men were as close as brothers but that closeness had been strained for the past few months, Remus knew the others we being lead to think of him as being less that trustworthy, he didn't know who was behind it but someone was responsible for the way he was being treated.

Sirius and Remus was lead to Brightaxe's office and as they walked in they saw the two men that had been hiding for the last few weeks.

Sirius smiled and laughed as he quickly was moving over to James and hugging the man that was as close as a brother. "James; just where the hell have you and Lily been, same to you Frank?"

Remus walked over and shook Franks hand and smiled, "We were being to get worried about all of you," Remus smiled, "you all just disappeared after Harry's birthday."

James motioned for the two to sit down, "Before we answer your questions we need you to allow the goblins to do a full medical exam and scan for active spells." James smiled, "Padfoot, Moony, you have to trust me on this, do that and Frank and I will answer your questions."

Remus nodded and smiled, "Prongs, if you need that then I will do it." Remus would do anything to prove to James that he would never betray him, Lily, Harry or the Longbottoms. "James you promise to tell us everything."

James smiled, he knew that Remus would agree as soon as he asked, "Remus, I will and what I have to tell you will be a major surprise."

Sirius looked at James, the legendary temper of the Black Family was hard to keep under control, "James, I will do this because you want it, but I think it is an insult to us."

"Sirius," James smiled, "it has to be this way, and I do trust you it is others I don't." James looked at the other two Marauders, "You two have to understand if you don't do this then we can't tell you anything."

Sirius took a deep breath and then laughed, "If this is a prank you are so going to be pranked after."

James looked at the two then Goldshard, "Master Brightaxe if you please we can get started on these two being cleared for what we need to tell them."

Brightaxe laughed, "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, if you go with the goblin that just entered we will be able to get the examinations over with then you can be told what you want to hear."

Sirius and Remus left the room with the goblin that leads them to the medical area of the bank. It did not take long for the medical check was completed; it was the scan for any magic that might be used on them. That took time as the goblin and human medic's began to see all the control, memory and limiting magic's on them. It then took longer to remove them. As each of the spells, potions and other magic's were removed each of them became more and more angry, but the goblins were used to people getting angry as these types of magic's were removed, they made sure that the patients couldn't hurt themselves or others.

When the final magic was removed and the two men cleaned up, they were lead back to the office; as soon as both men entered they ran to James and pulling him into a hug, "James that Manipulative-Old-Bastard is going to die, slowly, painfully."

James hugged the two of the men he called brothers by choice, "Sirius, Remus, we won't kill him, that is too easy," James laughed, "what we do is ruin him, this is a prank that will take years to play out and when we decide to spring it … it will destroy Dumbledore."

After that James and Frank smiled and shaking the hand of Brightaxe, "Your help means our gold will flow and our enemy shall cry in shame and pain as we do what we must do." Frank wasn't as comfortable with goblin like saying but he was going to try.

Brightaxe actually laughed, the laughter of an ally, "Lord Longbottom, all enemies of you and your allies will cry tears of shame and pain."

Soon using the multi-use Portkey the small group of friends disappeared and we soon together at Bennett Manor, hidden again from Dumbledore and Voldemort.

 **HPtCM**

James contacted Joshua so they could create a manikin for Sirius and Remus. Joshua informs that due to Remus' furry little problem they cannot use the manikin but if he comes to the states they can cure him.

"WHAT? WHAT? You're telling me that I can be cured." Remus was beyond words, to be free of the curse that had robbed him of a real life was known to have a cure." Remus looked at James and the others, "I have to go, and if they can cure me I want it done as soon as I can, I don't want to be a werewolf any longer than I have to."

Joshua smiles, "Remus, if you leave you'll have to do it in a way that Dumbledore can't stop you, other than using the portal, you have to go to the American Embassy and they will get you out of Britain legally."

James and the others are happy for Remus, if he can be cured he should be.

James looked at Remus, "Remus, if you leave it plays into the rumors that you're the spy for Voldemort, we can use that to help us fool Dumbledore."

Remus laughed, he so wanted to rip the MOB to shreds, to leave a pile of bloody bits left to rot in the sun. "I will talk to other werewolves, then go to London and do what I need to do then I will leave," laughing, "I will even leave a clue for Dumbledore to think I really am a traitor or at least a coward."

All of them began to laugh, "That is perfect." Lily knew that Remus had been the brains behind most of the Marauders pranks. "Remus as soon as you get to the States contact Joshua, you'll need help when you get there."

Joshua laughed, "Remus, please give me a moment and I'll have a message for you to give to the American Ambassador for Magic to the Ministry, that will speed up getting you out of Britain."

Joshua quickly wrote a short message to be given to the American's and handed it to Remus, "This will tell them I am your sponsor and will help with you getting the cure."

Remus laughed and shook Joshua's hand, "I will the sooner the better." Stepping back he did the half turn and was with a loud pop he was gone.

 **HPtCM**

Later in the Daily Prophet they read that Remus Lupin had fled to the US Embassy for Magic and had asked for political and medical asylum. The story had a short interview with Remus.

Reporter: Mr. Lupin, you are a werewolf correct?

Lupin: Yes, I am but I have never bitten anyone, I have made sure I was as far from others as I could when I changed I would never be a danger, while at Hogwarts I was able to stay in a safe place that protected everyone.

Reporter: So why do you think the American's will treat you better?

Lupin: Better? I am not asking for better, just to be treated closer to human, I am a man who has a furry-little-problem. Yes I am a werewolf, but I am also a Wizard.

Reported: Mr. Lupin? Do you expect a better life in America?

Lupin: No not really, but anything would be better than remaining in Britain.

The paper did not mention of the laws that treated persons that happened to be werewolves, they only reported that Lupin was going to leave with the hope it wouldn't be as bad as it was in Britain.

 **HPtCM**

Remus before leaving Britain made sure he sent time with members of the werewolf community, he told them what he was told and that they needed to contact the American's and they would get them out of the country and either cured, or at least treated a hell of a lot better than here in Britain or Europe.

 **HPtCM**

 _Albus Dumbledore was sitting at he's desk reading the paper and what Lupin had done. With Lupin leaving he now didn't have anyone that could be used to manipulate the British and European werewolves. He would have to begin anew plan on how he would use now._

 _An old brow barn owl flew into the office and dropped off a letter. It was from Lupin._

 _ **Albus Dumbledore;**_

 _ **I cannot continue to spy on the werewolves as I found out you have no intention on actually helping them after Voldemort is taken care of. I have spoken to the werewolves I know and I told them something you never felt I should know. The American's accept werewolves and I told them to find out if that is true. I hope this gets them out of anyone's control, except themselves. I hereby resign from the Order of the Phoenix.**_

 _ **Remus Lupin**_

 _Dumbledore noticed the pendant of the Phoenix was in the envelope. That was the last thing he wanted, no Lupin, werewolves leaving for America no that was not to plan. Dumbledore was certain that Lupin was not a spy for Voldemort but he had been a spy for the werewolves. If Lupin knew he could be cured in the States … no that was too much to even consider. If other werewolves listened the Lupin then that would mean that both Voldemort and he would lose a tool in the game._

 _Dumbledore's ego then came into play, he was Albus Dumbledore; greatest wizard since Merlin, he would as always find a way to use this and make it harder on werewolves at the same time._

 **A/N: Please do not expect another chapter for a bit this was all I had worked out as of now. But I hope the bit with Remus finding out that Dumbledore has know of a cure for some time will show the depths of evil I feel the man was in canon. I want to remind everyone, this is an AU story and the people in the story may and some will act OoC.**

 **I want to thank all of you that have decided to follow, favorite and review. The more positive feedback the faster I feel I need to work on this.**

 **TheRavenIs**

 **2016/6/21**

 **2117 edt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter a Clockwork Mage**

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **Chapter 5**

James and Sirius contacted Peter Pettigrew, they were wary as they had not seen their old friend in a while, he had been forced back into the mundane world as he was a New Blood or First Gen Wizard, or as the idiots known as purebloods, called him a muggle-born or mudblood.

Peter came to Gringotts as asked; he was dressed as well as he could afford. He had found a job working a mundane bank near his mother's home in Brighton. Peter was only 20 but looked older, much older. He was going bald, and was overweight, as the stress of not being able to find work in the magical world had hurt him, he wasn't as good with magic as the other Marauders were but he was still better than the average Pure-blood magical.

Peter entered the bank and waited for an open teller, when one became available he walked over to the shorter being and in a quiet, but polite voice said, "I am Peter David Pettigrew, I have an appointment to see James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black."

The goblin looked at the wizard and smirked, "Hand please?"

Peter knew the goblin ways, and he had been one of the Marauders that had actually liked Professor Binns class, yes it was boring but if you listened very closely, you did learn about how goblins think and act. Peter reached out the hand and allowed them to make a small cut, allowing the blood to fall on the enchanted parchment it reveled his name.

The goblin looked at Peter, "Mr. Pettigrew, I will have you escorted to the meeting." The goblin waved he's hand and the small cut healed without leaving any indication a cut had been made.

Soon a younger goblin was walking Peter to the rented conference room deep within the bank. Peter walked in and stood, he waited until James and Sirius stood and motioned him to join them at the table, "Wormtail it's good to see you," said James or Prongs as he was known as a marauder. "Please join use we have a few things to talk about."

Wormtail was nervous, he was all the time now, he was being forced to do things he didn't want to do, but it was the old truth that stronger would always prey on the weaker. "Prongs, Padfoot…I am sorry but having to work at the bank in Brighton isn't what I expected all those years ago when I started at school, but it is a living."

Prongs smiled, "Peter, I have a question … please show us your left forearm." James was hoping against hope that Peter was still a Marauder not a death muncher.

Peter knew he'd never escape, not this deep inside Gringotts, it wasn't possible, not even as a rat. "James, Sirius, I … please don't make me, yes I did it but he … he … he … he …"

Peter looked ill, the harder he tried to speak the name of Dumbledore the worse he felt, the more pain he experienced. "Please … I can't tell you, he made me … me … me …Dumbledore …" With him saying that he passed out from the pain and was slowly dying.

James and Sirius called for medical help from the goblins, they were not able to save Peter, the unbreakable vow had killed him, he had wanted no needed to tell them, and in the end he was a true Gryffindor, he did what was right over what was easy.

The goblin healers had to remove Peter's jacket and shirt to try and save him, they saw the dark mark, and they knew it due to seeing it so many times as Special Autors in the DMLE.

James and Sirius cried for their friend, another person that was killed and all due to the MoB, "He has to pay, Dumbledore was going to use Peter against us, he had to force Peter in some manner to take the mark." Sirius was angry, even angrier after he had found all that the MoB had done to all of them.

James looked at the goblins, "Thank you for trying to save our friend, he was forced to join Voldemort, we do not want that to be part of the report made to the ministry."

Brightaxe had watched the healers, both goblin and human work to save Pettigrew, "Lord Potter, Master Black, we can remove the mark from the body as he is dead the magic that allowed it to exist required a living soul to empower it." Brightaxe understood Wizards better than most goblins as he had been an account manager for Wizards for almost 50 years; he had been trained for the job of caring for the Potter accounts and was good at it.

Sirius and James looked at each other, Sirius nodded at Brightaxe, "Please do so, Peter fought the vow and it killed him, he was a hero." Sirius and James would add Peter's name to those to be paid for by Dumbledore and Voldemort, and pay they would.

"Sirius we have to keep this a secret, at least until Dumb-as-a-door and Moldy-shorts do whatever they plan to do." James hated the idea of doing this but it was the only thing they could do.

Sirius looked at James, "Prongs, Wormtail was our friend and he will be remembered always as a Marauder." Sirius looked at the now peaceful face of a fallen Marauder, "Always remembered and always honored." Sirius, wiped he's eyes and took a deep breath. "How can we do that?"

Brightaxe made a soft noise, "We will remove the mark and prepare the body, and we will place a stasis spell on it, as well as store it until you allow us to release it to the family."

James looked at Brightaxe, "That is welcome, plus make sure Peter's mother is given 100000 pounds."

Brightaxe nodded, "It will be done Lord Potter."

James and Sirius nodded and thanked Brightaxe, and used the Portkey to take them back to Bennett Manor.

 **HPtCM**

James and Sirius had to tell Lily, Frank and Alice what had happened; it was one of the hardest things either had ever had to do.

Lily and Alice cried and held their husbands, they now knew exactly to what limits the MoB would go to get he's way, and he'd sacrifice anyone, any number to promote what he called _**"The Greater Good!"**_

James was now worried about contacting Severus, it could cost them another friend, a friend that as knew at this moment hated James and was angry with Lily and despised Sirius.

The conversation between the adults was long and at times loud, but in the end it was decided to contact Severus, Lily sent the request to her old friend and made the arrangements for the meeting the next day. It would also be the day that the manikins would be complete for all seven, as they had waited for Sirius's to be completed before they would allow Dumb-as-a-door to think he'd won and go into hiding.

 **HPtCM**

Lily arrived early at Gringotts and had worked with the goblins so they would be ready, so if Severus Snape showed any signs of the same level of controls had been placed on him that had been placed on Peter they should be able to save him.

Dumbledore had sent him an owlpost telling him that he wouldn't become the potion master this year, but he would the year after if the Board of Governors allowed it. Severus Snape was very surprised when the Gringotts Owl arrived at the small Spinner's End cottage where he lived. He entered the bank with the same expression he had learned to use while a student at Hogwarts.

Snape was known to the goblins and still had to do as Pettigrew had to when he arrived, it was not comfortable but it was the goblin way. After he was confirmed to be Severus Snape, he was lead to the same conference room that James and Sirius had used when meeting with Pettigrew.

Snape entered and noticed a witch was sitting in a hooded cloak, but he knew the way the witch sat it was Lily, the women he had loved and lost due to his being a bastard and using a term he hated but still used. She had been his first true friend, the first person other than he's mother he ever remembered loving.

Lily stood and allowed the hood to drop, "Sev? Thank you for coming, I am still your friend, I was angry when you said what you said, but Severus?" Lily looked at her old childhood friend, "I need to ask you a question, do you remember the first time on the express?"

Snape was expecting to be treated with anger but he was beyond shocked about her question. "Lily-flower, the trip on the express was … it … was …" Snape was a natural occlumen, and had ordered he's mind and memories, but as hard as he tried he was getting two set of memories; one, had himself and Lily sitting and talking to James Potter, Sirius Black. They had talked about the magical world, but he also remembered being miserable, as he had been forced to sit with those that became the only friends he ever made at school, Malfoy and others, all of them became Death-Eaters as he had.

"Lily, I remember, but it is strange I have conflicting memories." Snape was getting a terrible headache, he hated that he had taken the Mark and he also hated Dumbledore, to be honest most of the time he hated himself, "I do not understand."

Lily smiled at her old friend, "Sev, we think you have had many thing done to us," Lily was going to not say who we were unless he asked."

Severus looked at her, "We?" Severus was wondering why if he believed that we were her and James he was not going to be a victim again of a prank. "Please Lily, I hope this isn't a prank, I know I hurt you with what was said, but to prank me …"

Lily would be paying the bet to James, he had said Sev would think it was a prank, "I Lily Marie Potter nee Evens, swear on my magic this is no prank. So mote it be." She then held out her hand and said, "Luminos." A bright light appeared in the palm of her hand, "nox," and the light disappeared. "Sev it isn't a prank, I, well we are worried about you."

Snape knew that Lily had risked her magic for him, this proved to him it was not a prank, "Lily-flower, what do you wish of me?" Snape knew that Lily would have never done what she had if she wasn't certain he was in some kind of danger and he was the danger he was a Death-Eater and he was being set up to be a spy for Voldemort as well.

"Sev," Lily smiled, "let the goblins do a medical checkup on you as well as a mental one, they tell me that they can remove any spells or anything else your under, if you are under any spells." Lily looked at her friend the emerald green eyes filled with hope, "Please Sev?"

Snape nodded, "Only for you Lily-flower, only for you." Snape stood as an older goblin walked into the room."

Lily smiled at Brightaxe, "Severus, this is Brightaxe he is in charge of this."

Brightaxe motioned the goblin medical personal to take Snape to the chamber to begin the tests on him, both physical and mental.

Snape made a respectable bow to Brightaxe and then followed and was soon placed into a magical sleep that would make it easier for the healers to do the needed tests and then the rituals they would need to use to free Snape from the control of both Voldemort and Dumbledore.

 **HPtCM**

Lily contacted James and the others. They used the Portkey and waited together for the tests and any ritual needed to be completed; they all wanted the friend they all remembered now that they were freed from the manipulation of Dumbledore.

The small group talked and made the needed plans for when the manikins were completed, and also to allow them to begin the first part of the prank on the MoB.

After a many long hours, Brightaxe escorted the man that had been Severus Snape. He had been told the only way that they could remove the Dark-Mark was for Severus Tobias Snape to die. The healers had explained this to him and before returning to those he now remembered had been friends from the first trip on the express. He was now Simon Tiberius Prince, as his grandfather had removed his mother from the family for her marriage, but when the same grandfather who had disowned the mother who when he had been close to death named Severus he's heir, but he would have to change the name. Severus Snape had died, and a new identify had been required, the action of Lord Prince had given him the name he would now be known.

Simon walked into the conference room as was actually smiling, he looked different, younger, he's face had a softer shape but if you had known Severus Snape you could see it, and also he no longer had the greasy looking hair he had always had; now he had shorter, sandy blond hair and it was actually styled. "Well, I would like to introduce you to Simon Tiberius Prince, the former Severus Tobias Snape." The words from Simon were full of laugher and he was finally free of the manipulations of the two Dark-Lords he had been bound too.

James, Lily and the others stood and were hugging their old friend and were soon laughing and talking about the true memories they all now shared.

 **HPtCM**

Professor Flitwick was a bit surprised when he received the letter from the Potter's asking for a meeting at Gringotts a few days before Halloween of 1981. He knew that the Potters and Longbottoms had gone into hiding due to Voldemort and the Death Eaters but to get a message from them written in Goblin was more than he'd ever expected or even understood, he was mostly human but did have a goblin as a great-grandfather that was unusual but at the time it had happened the two races had been closer and for what looked to be a time where each would accept the other, but it had not lasted. A mage and a goblin fight and it soon became a full out rebellion.

Filius made he's way to London and was soon inside the bank in one of the special conference rooms, the most secure one's. Waiting for a short time an older goblin entered and nodded to him, "Good Morning, Professor Flitwick."

Filius nodded, "Good Morning to you sir." Filius was treated a bit better than most mage's due to his partial goblin heritage but he had not expected a good morning something was different. "I was asked to be here by my former students, James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes, I am Brightaxe the account manager for the Potter's, I need to ask you to allow us to cast a few spells to determine if you have any spells on you that could endanger the Potter's or yourself." Brightaxe took out a parchment and placed it in front of Flitwick. "This is the contract allowing us to cast the spells, the reason for them."

Filius read over the contract, it was very short and had been written in very easy to read and understand language, the spells would show if he had any memory modifications, any tracking spells, compulsions or potions that would alter/change his personality or loyalty. Taking a few moments he just sat and thought … to be asked this was not common but seeing that it was two of the best students he had ever taught as well as them becoming friends made him smile as he signed the contract. "I do this because I do wish to find out why the Potter's feel I need to be checked and I also find myself curious as well."

Brightaxe nodded and soon a few goblins had entered and had begun casting, soon they had completed the spells and had written down nothing. "No spells of any kind on him, a few tracking spells on his clothing, which we removed." The eldest of the small group said, "We can find no memory or other spells that would alter his mind or memory."

With that Brightaxe nodded and the small team left, soon a few others enters the room, James and Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Simon Prince, and Sirius Black. James smiled at Flitwick, "Hello Filius, I know you expected us to be in hiding and I know you didn't expect us to be here with Simon or as he was known Severus."

Lily smiled, "Professor, the reason we had to have those spells cast was we have come to mistrust the Headmaster, and we know that due to your heritage that you are very resistant to mental magics, we had to be certain that you where not being controlled," Lily smiled again, "Filius, things are not as they seem, we have been fighting what we thought was only one Dark Lord but in reality there are two of them."

James handed papers to Filius, "Professor, Filius please look these over and then we can talk about the many things we need to."

Filius read over the papers and before he was done he was beyond anger he was livid, but he had long since learned the goblin version of Occlumency and was outwardly calm. "James, Lily if this is true then Dumbledore created Voldemort from Tom Riddle?"

The others looked at the small man, James looked at the others, "Filius we cannot prove it but we do believe it is true, Tom Riddle was an abused boy that grew up different, he was magical and in an environment: a mundane orphanage, that was only going to make him hate non-magical people as well as any non-human as well."

Filius remembered Tom Riddle as he had been at Hogwarts with him but graduated almost four years before Riddle had, "James I remember Tom Riddle, he was a brilliant student and was a true Slytherin." Filius took a deep breath, "I knew he hated going back each end of term to his home, I had no idea it was going back to an orphanage, we all were lead to believe that he was being fostered by an old family, he had the bearing of that and more. I never saw him as anything other than a true Pureblood."

James looked at the others, "Filius, he was and is a half-blood." James handed another set of papers, "His father was a muggle and his mother was the last daughter of the Gaunt family, she was almost a squib."

Filius read over the information, "If this is true and Dumbledore knows this why hasn't he used the information to ruin the lie and destroy the support the old Pureblood families give him?" Filius was surprised but as he thought about it, it all began to make a terrible kind of sense, it explained so many things. "I work for the man and never saw it, how can I stay and work at Hogwarts knowing that Dumbledore is so evil that he's allow so many to die."

James looked at Lily, "Filius," Lily spoke softly, "We need someone that he cannot control and is good enough an actor to be our man on the inside, someone that can record all the things that the Headmaster allows to happen." Lily sat beside the small man and looked at him, "We would love to have Minerva, Pomona, Poppy and Hagrid on our side but they won't be able to keep Dumbledore from finding out we know just what he is, but you can and do protect your mind and your being of goblin decent in part makes it hard for anyone to control you."

James smiled at Filius, "Plus with you at Hogwarts you can protect the students, or at least pass on to us information that can protect the first generation magicals and the other non-Pureblood's, well at least help them find work after that would keep them more or less in our world."

In the end the conversation went on for hours, the plans were made that would allow Filius Flitwick to stay at Hogwarts, watch and record the happenings inside the school, and also pass on information that would allow the Potter's to build a strong base of people that they knew would be ready and able to help when the time was right. In the end the prank would either free the magical world or end in tragedy, they hoped the plans would free them in time.

 **A/N: this is all I have at this time, I hope it is liked, please review. I made a few changes to the wording of this chapter, I hope it reads easier.**

 **TheRavenIs**

 **7/16** / **2016**

 **1544 EDT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter a Clockwork Mage**

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 6**

The friends all traveled to Bennett house and talked until they were contacted Joshua. They had explained everything to Simon and as they did he also felt the same level of anger and hatred for Dumbledore as the others did.

Joshua contacted James, "I have the manikins ready if you are all ready we can do the last few steps to make sure that you can start the prank on the old MoB."

James, Frank, Sirius all laughed, Lily and Alice smiled, and Simon just kept his amusement to himself, for now.

James stood slowly and then motioned the others to join them. Lily and Alice went to get little Harry and Neville. As soon as the group was together they walked to the office and soon traveled through the portal and into Joshua's office in the States. Soon the introductions were made between Joshua and Simon. "I have everything ready, all we need to do is to now, are the last steps for the manikins to be activated and then you can start fooling the old MoB."

Joshua walked them to a small laboratory where lying on beds appeared to be exact duplicates of the Potters, Longbottoms, and Sirius Black. "Simon," motioning him over to the nearest manikin which happened to Sirius's manikin, "what we have here are clockwork manikins or artificial people, we are going to use a process that will allow us to give them a semblance of the others memories and personality, plus we will place into them a magical crystal that will hold a magical charge, this charge will be simulate the magical signature of those they are designed to replace." Joshua then shows Simon one of the crystals, "These crystals will act as a battery for a fake wand we have made that will look like the others, but will have what we call rune-generated-magic, this will allow the manikins to appear to use magic."

Simon watched as they had all of them on beds beside the manikins, Joshua and the he's assistant were ready and soon they place a circlet on their heads and connections made to identical ones on the manikins. After all of them were given a mild sleeping potion the strange machine was activated and the circlets began to glow.

"Well Simon, this part will take a few hours for the transfer of the needed memories and personalities to complete, why don't we sit and get to know each other." Joshua was going to make sure this one was a real friend to the Potters.

After a long talk, a good meal and introductions to the other members of Joshua's family they headed back to the laboratory and the slowly awakening others. "Simon, when I have them disconnected, can you please talk to them and make sure they are fully awake?"

Simon helped Joshua; it took only a few minutes to get them checked and all were shown to be fully awake. Helping them into a nearby room they would be allowed to go back to sleep before the last step would be taken that would allow the manikins to become active.

 **HPtCM**

Hours later after everyone had had a chance to sleep a full eight hours. Each of them was awakened and together, all of them had breakfast and once again were in the lab where the manikins were. Joshua smiled, "All we need to do now is for each of you to place your hand on the foreheads of your manikin and push a bit of your magic into them, this will awaken them and we can check to see if they are ready to use."

James asked, "Joshua, just how will Harry and Neville activate there manikins?"

"Well cousin, you will place their hands on the head and push your magic though the boys hands that will awaken them, as that will activate the central crystal." Joshua then showed them where to touch and how to push the small amount of magic into the manikins.

Over the next few hours each of the manikins were asked questions that only the originals would know, and true to his word, they would fool anyone as they seemed to be the person they appeared to be.

Now the real plans were made on how to set the old MoB up and start the greatest prank even on not only Dumbledore but on the whole of magical Britain and in turn the whole world.

 **HPtCM**

Albus too-many-names Dumbledore was happy the pawns were once again doing what they were told, now he would have them where he needed them, but the loss of Pettigrew and Snape had forced him to alter the plan, now he would use a note, one he would accidently leave where Lucius Malfoy would find it and also he would make sure that Malfoy believed that it was a note that Sirius Black had written it down. He had to have Black to take the blame as the secret keeper, even though he himself would be the keeper of the secret.

Albus meet The Potters and Sirius at a small cottage in Godric Hallow. Albus cast the Fidelius Charm and soon everyone had forgotten where James, Lily and Harry Potter were hidden. Albus then showed a note to James, Lily and Sirius, in reality they were the manikins, he used a silent memory charm to make all of them believe that Sirius was the secret keeper and that he had written a note he would be able to show to others to allow them to find the Potters.

James and Lily sent Dobby to check on the manikins as Free-House-Elves; as bonded Family Elves, he was immune to the Fidelius Charm. Dobby used elfish magic to create a duplicate note of the one that the Dumbledore had left. Dobby returned home and gave the duplicate note to James, "Sir, this was left with the not-Sirius."

James laughed, "Thank you, Dobby you did well, go back and take care of Harry."

Dobby nodded and smiled, "Dobby will always take care of Master Harry, always."

The manikins Longbottoms were hidden on a small cottage on the main Longbottom estate, and yes once again Dumbledore cast the Fidelius Charm. This time the secret keeper was Frank's mother; Augusta, the caster of the spell could cancel the spell at any time if they also knew the secret as he would.

 **HPtCM**

At the same time the charm was cast Simon was in the States building the new life he'd need to hide under until Harry and Neville turned five years old. Then he would return and start teaching the two boys the needed skills to become Master Potion-makers.

Simon was making sure he would have the international certifications that he could get from the **Magical Nations Alliance** or **MNA**. It would take years but he would make sure that Simon Tiberius Prince would be a name in the international world of potions.

 **HPtCM**

When the manikins were placed into hiding as Dumbledore wished, the Potters contacted the Dursley's. They meet them early in September, as to work to at least build some kind of relationship with them.

Lily and James used charms that masked them from magical persons but not mundane ones. They drove to the Dursley home a few hours after the manikins were hidden, both were not looking forward to this meeting but they were going to start the prank, and it was going to be a wonderful one.

James and Lily parked and walked to the door, Lily had a sleepy Harry in her arms, and a runic array active that would calm muggles, and it was going to be needed as Lily knew that Petunia and Vernon were not always easy to talk to.

James rang the bell, Lily had spent the last few years making James very comfortable in the mundane world, and he still had times when it frustrated him but those times were less and less often, and waited for the door to be answered.

A large man*, opened the door and blinked a few times it was the sister and the husband of the … freaks. The magic of the array was for the moment nullifying the magic that Dumbledore had placed on the man at the wedding of the Potters to make Vernon's dislike of magic to become hatred. "So what the bloody hell do you two want?"

Petunia heard Vernon and knew it was bad if he was using that kind of language, walking to the door she saw her sister, her husband and the cutest baby she'd seen in some time, the magic of the array also effecting Petunia, allowing her true self to be active, the first time since she learned her sister was a witch and she wasn't. "Lily, you promised not to come here, the neighbors."

Lily looked at her sister and knew the array that they had created was working, "Tunie, please let us come in and we will explain."

Petunia hearing the pet name her sister had used when they were children awakened in her something; it was an actual feeling of love for her sister. "Lily, yes you please join us inside," Petunia smiled at James, "and you also James Potter, get that boy out of the cool winds we're having here."

The Potters entered the well kept and actually lovely home, the love that existed here was something magical people could feel, well Lily could as this was the home of her sister, a sister she loved and was going to protect from the MoB. Allowing themselves to be taken into the living room, the Potters and Dursley's; for the first time in memory were actually acting civil to each other.

"Petunia, Vernon," Lily looked at them, "James and I found out something, something terrible and we needed to come here and make sure that you," looking at Petunia, "and you" looking at Vernon, "and also your Dudley," looking at the napping child in the playpen beside the fireplace, "are not under similar spells."

Petunia and Vernon started to get angry but the array kept them calm, well calm enough to keep them listening to Lily.

Petunia looked at Lily, "Lil? What do you mean spells?" Petunia was now more scared than angry; she knew that it was magic that killed her mother and father, even if the magical authorities said it was an accident.

Lily looked at her older sister, "Petunia the only way we can be sure is to go to Gringotts, they use magic differently than we do and they found we had had many spells cast on us to make us feel, and act different than which we really are." Lily looked at her sister and with her true memories she realized that her sister did not look like she should, she had been older yes by two years, but when growing up the two girls had looked so alike it was only that Petunia was taller than you could tell the girls were not twins.

 _Thinking; this had to be Dumbledore, he was the only one she knew that could do this level of change to a person and make it last. She was getting angry again, Dumbledore was going to pay._

 _Lily was angry and Petunia could tell, her sister when angered had this look, one that told you to run if you could and if you couldn't hope that Hurricane Lily passed quickly._

Petunia looked at Lily, "Lil, you're sure that someone has done the same to us?" Petunia was also getting angry, it was becoming stronger than the fear and hate she normally felt about magic. "How will we get to the goblins? Vernon, Dudley and I are what the magicals call, what is the evil word … yes muggles."

James looked at the Dursley's, "We have a magical means to do so, let us use it and we can get the answers we need, and we hope we are wrong, we really do."

Lily stood and looked at her sister, "Tunie, grab Dudley and we'll go now the sooner the better, mom always said."

Petunia smiled, for the first time in years she didn't react with anger of the mention of her mother or father. "Alright," Petunia bundled Dudley up and soon was ready to go with her sister and her husband.

Vernon Dursley hated magic, he couldn't remember why he did, he had forgotten; well had been made to forget; just that he did. "Petunia Dursley, you leave with them don't come back I will not have magic in my house!" The voice was loud and full of hatred, more than the array was designed to stop.

Petunia looked at Vernon and once again wondered why the bloody hell she had married this overbearing, bigot of a walrus. "Vernon Damien Dursley, this home is in my name not yours, my parents gave it to us as a wedding present, if anyone leaves this home it will be you not me and you will not be taking my son either," Petunia was about to tell Vernon off she but anger was stronger at this moment than the magic that bound her. Petunia was what was called a squib, a person born with so little magic they could never cast a spell. Petunia looked at Vernon and a flash of light and Vernon was lying against the wall and was unconscious.

Lily and James say the impossible a squib casting a spell, well an accidental one and in a person as old as Petunia it shouldn't be possible. "James you'd better immobilize Vernon for the trip to Gringotts, this is not normal."

Lily took the hand of Petunia, "We are going to use a goblin Portkey, they are easier to use but still uncomfortable, she you start to feel the spinning slow bend your knees and when the spinning stops, stand up hard, that way you won't trip when we arrive."

The six people, the four adults and the now awake children have arrived in Brightaxe's office. "Welcome Lord, Lady Potter, Mrs. Dursley," noticing that Mr. Dursley was out cold and was wrapped in magical ropes, "let me make a guess, he was as you expected a bit harder to calm down than Mrs. Dursley?"

James nodded, "I feel that we need to make sure that he is checked first, I am thinking he will be a person even after any spells are removed he will still hate magic and magical people."

Brightaxe called for the medical team to the office and they took the walrus of a man to be checked for magic spells, controls, etc…

The Potters and Brightaxe talked to Petunia for a short time and explained what they wanted, no needed to do. Petunia after the anger toward Vernon was beginning to remember that she had fallen in love with a young man, a young man from a magical family, but she wasn't able to remember who he was only that he was a man filled with sadness and pain, a man she never saw on the night of a full moon **.**

Soon Petunia and Dudley were in the medical area and the same tests were being made for her. After only a few minutes, a senior goblin medico entered the room, and was clearly upset, even angry. He spoke to Brightaxe for a short time and then left quickly.

Brightaxe looked at Lily and James, "Lord Potter, it looks as if the magical core of both Petunia and Dudley were modified, the two are both magical." Brightaxe was expected what happened next.

James and Lily both stood, and the auras of both magic flared, it was powerful and surprising. Lily shouted, "that Dumbledore, that evil bastard, he ruined my sisters life." Lily turned to the now scared and screaming baby in her arms; she calmed down and began to sooth the small child.

James had said nothing, it was all he could do to not allow his magic out, and he wasn't going to allow the magic out. James calmed and helped Lily care for Harry. Looking at Brightaxe, "What can be done?"

Brightaxe looked at Lord Potter, no James Potter, here was a man that had had he's life manipulated by a self-righteous old man that was even more evil than a Dark Lord. "The boy can be un-bond now, but the mother will need to be treated and the only place she can be treated for the sheer level of dark magic used in the States, we can send her there, the sooner we do the better the chance she will retain at least some of her true core's strength."

James looked at Lily, "Well we can't use the same trick we did for ourselves, but we can alter ourselves to seem to be Vernon and Petunia."

Lily nodded, "You are certain the rune-arrays can create the level of transformation we will need to appear to be them?"

James smiles, "Yes, the arrays are designed to be versatile; all we need to do is find the right combination of runes and the intent to make it happen."

Lily looked at Brightaxe, "I am Petunia's next of kin, magically and mundane, send her to where she can be helped, we will take care of the cost and also take care of Dudley."

James went home to Bennett house and using the Portal he and Joshua quickly created a set of runic-arrays that would allow them to look like the Dursley's.

James was back at the bank just as the goblins brought a sleeping Dudley to them. James looked at Brightaxe, "Thank you Master Brightaxe, may your gold grow, please see that the team that made the discovery are paid a bonus they may have saved not only my sister-in-laws magic but her sanity."

Brightaxe nodded, "Lord Potter we cannot prove, again that it was Dumbledore but the facts keep bringing us back to him."

James nodded, "May our enemies fear us in our righteous anger, and they pay a terrible price in time."

Brightaxe nodded, "And may those enemies never see the attack until it is done."

Vernon Dursley had been under spells, but not nearly as many as Petunia or even Dudley, it was found that Vernon was the grandson of a magical that had been cast out for being a squib. The grandfather had made he's son hate magic and so had the father made Vernon hate magic.

It was decided that in order to save Vernon from himself he would undergo massive memory modification as well as a totally different person. Vernon Dursley became Virgil Davison and would be relocated to a new life in New Zealand.

 **HPtCM**

Soon the Potters and Dudley are back at the house in Little Whinging, putting Harry and Dudley down they call Frank and Alice as well as Sirius as to what has happened. The Longbottoms have Lolly take them to James and Lily and using pollyjuice the two leave with Harry looking like James and Lily.

James and Lily then used the array and now appeared to be Vernon and Petunia, both hated the why they look now, but in time they can make changes to the way they look so to look more like themselves. Using the communication mirrors they begin to plan on how to make this work.

James eventually decided to use family wards that will be invisible to any not of the family to protect themselves from outside magic, this is done just in case Dumbledore decides to go against the will and send Harry here after the manikins 'die'.

It takes only a day before Dobby using elfish magic creates an illusion that hides the fact that Harry is even in the house. Until the Clockwork Magic expanded and the hidden room was in place.

James found it wasn't all that hard to take over Vernon's job, as Vernon was not all that smart a man but he was one that did take many, many notes on how he did the job, as well as the names of contacts. James quickly became better at the job than Vernon was and strange as it was, he found he actually loved the work, the art of the deal and the feeling of a job well done.

In the next weeks the Potters, pretending to be the Dursley's begin to make changes on how the others in the neighborhood saw them, but using special family wards that will make any magical that sees them will see the way the original Dursley's would have acted.

It was these wards plus other magical means that notify the Potters of the attack on the cottage as well as McGonagall watching them the day of 2/11/1981, yes two full days after the death of the 'Potters' and the start of the legend of the BWL.

 **HPtCM**

In the late hours of 31/10/1981 a note was given to Voldemort by Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had found the note dropped by what appeared Sirius Black, but was actually a pollyjuiced Dumbledore. Malfoy, Voldemort, and the MoB now would have the sacrifice they wanted or needed this night. The Dark Lord and a hidden Lucius Malfoy appeared in Godric Hallow and was soon at the cottage, he entered and in a quick but deadly exchange that left what appeared to be James Potter dead. Soon Voldemort confronted the manikin Lily and killed her, and then turning to the small green-eyed 15 month old child he raised the wand and cast Avada Kedavra, the killing curse.

The plans of the Potters and Bennett's had worked; the special magical wards combined with the special magic of the manikin of Harry created a counter-curse; the same Avada Kedavra but so overpowered as to destroy the very body of Voldemort. Malfoy entered and finding what appeared to be a dead James, Lily and Dark Lord Voldemort, Malfoy a evil man yes, but one that would have killed the young boy if he had not heard voices; he grabbed the wand of his Dark Lord and apparated out of the cottage leaving behind the manikin of Harry.

 **HPtCM**

Soon the manikin of Sirius appeared and it entered the ruined cottage, finding the 'dead' it ran to the bedroom and was taking the manikin of Harry downstairs when Dumbledore, Hagrid and Barty Counch Sr. arrived, they forced Sirius to give the baby to Hagrid.

"Sirius?" asked Dumbledore, "Why did you betray them, he was as close to you as a brother." Dumbledore was laughing inside this was just too perfect, here he was the scapegoat he had needed.

"Sirius Black, I arrest you for adding and abetting the murders of James and Lily Potter." With that Counch cast an overpowered stunner which knocked the manikin back some 20 or so feet. "I'll see he's in Azkaban before sunrise, he's guilty and why would we need a trail."

Soon Black was taken away for a one-way trip to a place that was worse than a hell on earth, and the Harry manikin was given to Hagrid, "Hagrid take Sirius's motorcycle and take Harry to Hogwarts, I need Poppy to check him over, because no one has ever survived the killing curse."

"'ll be a'doing that Headmaster," the gentle half-giant said with sadness, "'arry will be safe there." With that Hagrid took a bundled Harry into one of he's massive arms and then took off into the sky on the magically modified motorcycle of Sirius Black.

 **HPtCM**

Dumbledore checked the bodies of the dead Potters and magically levitated the two bodies to the small graveyard of the Hallow. He cast a few spells to create graves and then coffins he placed the bodies of the dead into them, then using a small flame he then burned the bodies to ash. Closing the coffins now holding only ash he created a grave marker.

On the marker he placed this message:

 _ **James Potter Lily Potter**_

 _ **Born: 27/3/1960 Died: 31/10/1981 Born: 30/1/1960 Died: 31/10/1981**_

 _ **1 Corinthians 15:26 - The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**_

Dumbledore then did a sweep of the magic's used during the fight as well as masking the area from any Muggles; he did so in a way that allowed him to make any muggle to forget anything that happened this night.

The magic he found was consistent with the spells James and Voldemort would have used in combat, the magical signatures were of the two men. That Voldemort had used the killing curse on both James and Lily and attempted to use it on a baby. He also found what appeared to be a strange blood ward that absorbed the killing curse and then made it even stronger and sent it back at Voldemort destroying the body. Dumbledore also detected Malfoy's magical signature, he made sure to make that one disappeared. Dumbledore also bond Harry's magic, dulled he's intelligence, talents and gifts. He would need the poor child to be the perfect weapon, a weapon that is used and discarded by death at the end.

As Dumbledore made he's way back to Hogwarts he concluded that Lily had used an ancient blood ward that called for the sacrifice of love; the love of a mother to protect the life of her child; he would have to create similar ones at her sister's home. Dumbledore made he's way to the hospital wing and checked in with Madam Pomprey. She told him that a dark evil was in the scar of the babe and it needed to be removed. He used a memory modification spell and made her believe he had done so. Leaving Harry with Madam Pomprey he headed to London to spread the news, Harry Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived had saved them all.

Dumbledore used the story to have the will of the Potters sealed, and himself named the boys magical guardian. It was all going as he had planned; now he would use the next ten years to weaken the magical community of Britain and when the time was right he would be the man on horseback to lead the sheep into paradise.

Dumbledore took the whole day to make sure all of the needed things were in place, he also dropped the charm protecting the Longbottoms, he didn't need them now, and if they died as well as the boy then it would be one less problem later.

Dumbledore made sure that Sirius Black was in Azkaban before going to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, in Surrey. Using massive notice-me-not charms, silence charms, and other ways to mask himself he began to create the needed charms to further weaken the boy, he made sure the Dursley's would mistreat him. They would do the needed things to make Harry ready and willing to die the way he needed him to.

Minerva McGonagall had unknown to Dumbledore traveled to Petunia's home, she knew that these were the worst kind of muggles to raise a magical child and she'd tell him. She watched the complete day; never noticing the things Dumbledore was doing, as he was using old magics to hide his actions.

It was late at night of 2/11/1981 when Dumbledore reappeared, he used the deluminator to make all the street lights go out, then he walked over to the small home, not really any different from the others, but to him it was the perfect place to have the weapon raised, he had no concern that he was going to be placing a youngster into a living hell, he needed it for the 'Greater Good' so it as all other things he had done was justified.

McGonagall transformed from the small tabby cat from she had used all day to watch the Dursley's, "Albus these are the worst kind of muggles, please we can hide him somewhere else?" She would take him herself and hide in a remote area of Scotland no one would ever find them. "I can take him Albus, please I can hide him."

Albus looked at her and cast a silent charm that made her forget that part but allowed her to remember that she had told him these were not the right kind of people to raise Harry. He needed that just in case it went bad, he'd blame her for not offering to take him. He smiled to himself this was going better than he thought it could.

"Minerva, the protections that Lily used they will only work in a place where Harry has a living relative." He knew that was a lie, the wards that Lily had used would allow a modified blood adoption and anyone that would love Harry, could then be used to anchor the magic. "Minerva, we have to do what is best for the boy and this is for the Greater Good."

Dumbledore then turned and looked into the sky a noise was growing, soon a large, well huge man on the back of a flying motorcycle was landing. A deep and booming voice spoke out, "Headmaster, 'ere's 'arry." Hagrid was looking down at the sleeping form of the sweet boy, the son of two of the best people he had ever known. Hagrid handed the bundle of blankets and Harry Potter, well what they all thought was Harry Potter, to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the babe in the blankets and transformed one into a baby carry basket; placing warming charms and timed protection charms on the basket to keep the boy warm and in the basket until the boys aunt could find him in the morning, he wasn't going to allow a 15 month old any chance to wake and then toddle into the street and die, the boy would die when he needed it and not any time sooner. Dumbledore took out a note and placed it in the basket, the spells placed on it would make the aunt and uncle take the boy and would guarantee they would treat the boy the way he needed him to be; the boy would be happy to be rescued when the time came.

Dumbledore looked at the others, "Time to go, he will be safe." As Dumbledore walked away he cast a spell that would keep these two from ever coming here unless he told them too. He loved modified loyalty and compulsion charms, most believed he was just a master of transformation, potions, and alchemy, but he was also a master of charms as well.

Soon the lights were back on and the three magical's had left, two of them would always have concerns and doubts on the path the headmaster had chosen, but over time these would lessen as Dumbledore would insure they did as they were told.

 **HPtCM**

 ***[A/N: book canon appearance of them, so I am not going to write it]** ,

 **A/N: this is a point of change from canon, the special wards that Dumbledore would in time make the Dursley's the same as in canon, but by having James and Lily going now they are going to be able to figure out a few things.**

 **I hope you like the twist's I have made, I was having a problem on how the Potters would take over the lives of the Dursley's I hope you like them.**

 **Please read and review … I love the feedback**

 **22/6/2016**

 **1759 EDT**

 **TheRavenIs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter a Clockwork Mage**

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **A/N: This part is basically a flashback that happens just before the attack on the Potters and just after.**

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 7**

Sirius had been studying magical law during the time he had done into hiding, while allowing the manikin to pretend to me him, it had been a very rewarding time, and the Goblins had turned out to be very good teachers; considering that goblins lived to the letter of all contacts it was good to have them teach law. Sirius had contacted the goblins to use temporal compression magic, set at the ratio of 1 hour outside was 186 hours inside; meaning time inside was one complete week each hour he spent inside to the one hour outside.

These week long training sessions were what was making it possible for Sirius Black to complete schooling in Law; both Magical and Non-Magical within a month. He also created for himself a new identity that would allow him to live and work in both worlds; he chose the name Steven Brand. Steven Brand sat the bar and made an O; Outstanding, and was admitted to the Bar of both worlds on 30/9/1981.

 **HPtCM**

Sirius Black sat in the rooms that James Potter had given him to hide in, while the manikin did the job of pretending to be him, it was strange to get letter every night from the manikin that gave him detailed updates on what it had done. Though not actually alive the manikins did have the total knowledge and personality of the real person they were duplicated from, it was still strange to read a letter in your own hand writing that you had not written.

While reading one such letter; received on 27/10; he made a very difficult decision. The manikin had overheard a conversation while at the Ministry that could ruin some of the plans to stop Dumbledore and Voldemort. He would now have contact the head of House Black, the Honorable Lord Arcturus Orion Black. He was not certain it would be answered if sent from Sirius Black, so would be sent as coming from Steven Brand. The letter was hard to write but as Steven as he was learning to think of as his name now; he had to think that way; soon Dumbledore would find a way to make the Sirius Black the name of a traitor.

Sirius wrote to the Lord Black that he had information vital to the continued existence of the family, he added copies of the marriage contacts; contracts that were publically available at the Department of Marriages at the Ministry of Magic. To obtain a copy one had to be a solicitor in good standing, as he was now as Steven Brand.

Sirius/Steven sent the letter on the morning of 28/10/1981. Steven Brand was hoping that the Lord Black would wonder why he had done this, sending a letter, and request him to meet Lord Black; he had added in the letter that he was currently using an office in a Gringotts annex office just outside Diagon Alley

 **HPtCM**

Lord Black was surprised that he had a letter from an unknown young lawyer. Lord Black after checking for dangerous magic, even though the letter had made it safely trough the wards protecting the residence. Reading the letter slowly he began to wonder why it was sent until he began reading the marriage contracts for his two nieces; Narcissa and Bellatrix.

In the marriage contract between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, it forced her into not quite a slave but a less than equal; it was one that would force Narcissa to never confront her husband in anything. If she did not agree with what he said or did all it allowed her was silence on the matter. It also compelled her to ignore any extra-marital affairs. This was not a contact he would have signed for his daughter, he loved Cissy to much to see her forced into becoming a trophy wife for an arrogant, rude, French-upstart.

The contact between Bella and the Lestrange brothers; that was beyond the pale, he would never allowed that as Head of House all marriage contracts had to be approved by him. This contact made Bella a true slave to the brothers, she would have no thoughts other than what they wished her to have she would be a prisoner to the contact. For Bella to be the sexual plaything to two monsters was unacceptable.

Lord Black read where this Steven Brand had an office and set about making arraignments to meet him, not at that office but deep inside Gringotts. Arcturus Black had too many enemies to just show up in a public place, as he had no true heir he if killed would pass the title of Lord Black to the young son of Lucius Malfoy, and was not going to happen.

 **HPtCM**

Steven Brand, a man of the same overall build as Sirius Black but with softer features, deep blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, cut short and well styled was informed that the Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black wished his presence at a meeting inside Gringotts as Master Brand's earliest connivance; meaning just that. Steven smiled and responded to the request by signing the enchanted parchment and with a flash of blue it vanished and then a small metal ball appeared; to the eyes of a trained magical it had to be a Port Key.

Steven gathered the needed papers and other documents that would be needed and placing them into the metal briefcase he picked up the Port Key and in a flash of multi-colored light he vanished. Reappearing in a well equipped conference room deep inside Gringotts he looked and saw the man who as Sirius Black and now as Steven Brand respected as much as he had Charlus Potter. Bowing deeply, "Lord Black, I live to serve."

Lord Black nodded at the younger man as was impressed with his knowledge of the customs of the magical world; he had while waiting for the meeting had the goblins obtain for him the needed background for this interesting young muggle-born wizard. "Mr. Brand you took a great risk in sending me this information, I was lead to believe that marriage contacts between old families were not public knowledge?"

"My Lord, they are not but I was hired by your nephew, one Sirius Black to find information on his standing within your family." Steven's voice had some of Sirius's same tones but was different enough to allow that to not be noticed. "My Lord, I found that Sirius Black is still considered one of your families' members."

Arcturus smiled and nodded, "Yes he's parents wished him to be cast out and acted as if he had been, but only I can cast out members of my family and I did not with him, he was brave enough and sly enough to find a strong alley and friend in the Potters."

"Yes, My Lord. Was it luck or was it just an accident of fate?" Sirius wanted to tell the man sitting before him the truth, well Gryffindor charges ahead, the danger just a part of life. "My Lord I wish to reveal something to you, it was not as a deception but mutual protection." With that Steven allowed the runic-array to show his true self; Sirius Black.

Arcturus Black listened then watched as the only living male of the family he had ever considered worthy to be the heir allowed the magical disguise to fade. "Well Sirius, I expect you had a damn good reason for this, plus to create an identity that fooled me had to be for a damn good? It had better be?" He was not angry just a bit baffled as to why a family member would go to this length to hide the fact of whom he was.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "Uncle, I did this as a means to meet you in a manner that would make you wonder as to why an unknown solicitor would contact you on what is private family business, it worked."

Here was the same slightly arrogant, always annoying boy he knew. "Sirius, please sit and explain to me why the need to hide who you where from me."

Sirius sat down, "Uncle I need to tell you many things, each of them are dangerous to know and could mean your death if they are told to the wrong people, sad to say, that includes most of our own family."

"Sirius, I pledge to you this remains between us for now." The older man under the meaning but not the reason for the obvious fear the younger man was showing. "Tell me and then we will decide on the correct actions to take."

Over the next few hours Sirius, the others were called in to explain the actions they had found that the MoB had planned. The anger that Lord Black was in many ways worse that they had felt, here was proof that the MoB was planning multiple acts of line theft, but what evidence that they had was not enough to destroy or even damage the MoB. In the end Sirius was named the heir to the House of Black.

 **HPtCM**

Lord Black acted with haste and passion he called every member of the family to the residence. He had Sirius there as a new family lawyer Mr. Steven Brand; muggle-born wizard. First called were Sirius's parents.

When Sirius's mother and father arrived, they were informed that he had named Sirius his heir to the House of Black and they would vacate the house in London, taking with them only clothing. The rest of their belongings would be sent after checking for any dangerous and dark magic. He then ordered them to be taken to a very small cottage deep in the marshes of Scotland; ordering them to never leave without his permission. They were informed that he would supply them with one of his own house elves, and the old one they used would now be turned over to him. Kreacher would now be the elf of the Lord of House Black.

Andromeda and her husband and daughter arrived next, "Andy, I hereby reinstate you to the family," turning and looking at her husband, "Theodore, I also welcome you, it is an honor to allow you as part of my family." Arcturus smiled as he looked at the small child in her mother's arms, "this must be Nymphadora."

Nym was a just 19 months old as Andy and Ted had made the decision to wait till both of them had completed school in the non-magical world. She was a natural Metamorphmagus, it once had been an ability that was known to show up in the Black Family every few generations but had not appeared in over 200 yrs, making Nym a witch with a very rare ability.

Nym looked at her uncle and smiled and changed her hair to look like he's before changing it to her favorite color, bubblegum pink.

Arcturus smiled, "This little one will have a hard time, many men will treat her badly," he looked at Ted and Andy, "remember to teach her to never be ashamed of being herself; it will give her the confidence to become a very extraordinary witch."

Ted and Andy smiled. "Uncle, thank you for allowing me back into the family and accepting my husband and daughter." Andy was smiling and fighting tears. "I never wanted to hurt the family but I was not going to marry Lucius Malfoy, the man turns my stomach, he is truly an evil man."

Arcturus motioned Ted to take little Nym and go with a elf to a place where he could care for the child while the blood members of the House of Black would talk; not because he wasn't considered family but he was no one by blood.

Next arriving was Narcissa and her 19 month old son Draco. "Cissy, allow one of my elves to take the boy we have much to talk about and he will be safe and cared for while we are talking." Arcturus was solemn and very polite but the words allowing young Draco to be cared for by an elf was not a request but an order.

Narcissa nodded and allowed one of her uncle's elves take Draco to join Ted and Nym in an area where the two children and the lone adult would be safe and comfortable. "Uncle, can I ask why we are having this meeting?" She was polite as well but her curiosity was very strong as well as a feeling of unease was growing.

"Cissy, please go to the meeting room and wait for me, your sister Andy is there, she is once again a Black." He smiled to himself; he knew now Narcissa would be more than worried, she was now becoming scared of what this could mean.

"Yes Uncle, I hear and I obey the will of my head of House." Cissy was a true Pureblood, she understood tradition and the power the head of a Most Nobel and Most Ancient House had over its members.

Next to arrive was Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, and his brother Rabastan. Arcturus looked at the two men and simply told them this was a family meeting and as they were not Black's by blood they would either leave peacefully of he would cast them from the residence, and that could be a fatal if he wished it. "You two will leave now this is for Black's by blood not marriage, leave on your own or I shall make you do so.

Both men were about to say something when Arcturus smiled, "This is the will of the Lord of the House of Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," he looked at them and smiled, "need I remind you that your family was nearly broke when you were allowed to marry a daughter of the House of Black, leave now or…."

The brothers looked at Bella, they knew that they had made her a dangerous witch, half sane and with an obsession to serve Voldemort, to leave her here could be a disaster, but they had no choice any resistance and Lord Black could annul the marriage. "Lord Black we hear and shall leave, we only came to show our respect for our Lady's family."

Arcturus handed them a one way Port Key, "Never attempt to enter any Black holding without my permission, I will take action if needed that will see you two dead."

The brothers now knew fear, the Lord Black cold use the wards to kill them where they stood, so understanding that they bowed and took the Port Key, Rodolphus Lestrange looked at Lord Black, "We obey the will of the Lord of the House of Black, we await the safe return of our Lady Bella."

Arcturus laughed, "You two boys should know better to threaten your betters, you and Malfoy are but cheap interlopers and bought your place into our society, you will leave now." With that he ordered the two men ejected from the manor via the Port Key and altered the location of where it would take them, they found themselves falling 25 feet into the cold North Sea, just off the coast of Britain.

"Bella, as head of your House I order you to obey me, you will do so or I will take action, action that you may not live though." He was Lord Black now not her Uncle, he was using the ancient and deep magic that existed within families, and more-so in old houses like the Blacks.

Bella felt the deep magic taking hold of her, it was older and more powerful than the bond, not the slave bond she had been ordered to take by her husband. "I shall do as I am bit, My Lord Black." Deep inside herself she was hoping beyond hope that her uncle would free her from her husband and his brother, both men more evil than most, but nowhere as evil as Voldemort.

"Come Bella." Lord Black motioned her to follow him; soon the two of them entered a small but comfortable room, where she saw her two sisters, both younger than her. Andy was two years younger having been born in 1957 and Narcissa being born a year later in 1958.

Lord Black motioned them all to take a seat, he then looked at each of them, and "As Lord of the House of Black, this meeting will only be shared by those of the blood, unless I give leave for you to do so." He looked at each of them, and in turn each acknowledged that they would obey.

Ringing a small bell, the last member of the meeting entered, Sirius Black. "I wish you to acknowledge the heir to this house, Sirius Black; if anything happens to me he will speak as the Lord of this House."

Sirius nodded and sat down at the right hand of the head of House Black. He turned and looked at Andy, "Andy, I see that Uncle has returned you to the family, you may have been Slytherin but your actions where that of a Gryffindor, I am very proud of you."

Andromeda smiled, "Sirius, the hat wanted to place me in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I knew I was safer in Slytherin."

Sirius nodded, "True, sad to say," smiling, "I do hope you and Theodore are happy?"

Andy smiled, "We are, and Nym is a treasure. I do not regret my actions; it has given me a wonderful loving husband and a beautiful and unique child to love and care for."

Sirius looked at Arcturus, "Uncle it would be best if you spoke to Cissy and Bella, as at this moment I would not, no, could not be civil to them." Sirius hated each of the two sister's husbands and had hoped that one day he'd be in a fight with them and maybe end their useless lives.

Lord Black nodded, "I agree," he looked at Narcissa, "I do not wish it but I must do this," looking at Narcissa and Bellatrix, "As your head of house you will answer my question with total and complete truth. I so command this hear and obey the will of your Lord."

A glow of blue-white light surrounded the two and would compel them to answer any question asked truthfully. "I did not want to do that but I must in order to know if you're worth saving."

Cissy was scared, she hated Lucius, hated him from the moment she had wed him, the contract did not allow her to say it, or act in any way other than what her husband wished.

Bella was not scared she was happy deep within herself, she might yet be free of the monsters Lestrange and the greater one of Voldemort. "I hear and must obey, My Lord."

"Cissy, are you happy with your husband?" This was the only question in the mind of Lord Black that had any meaning in concern toward Narcissa.

Cissy's eyes filled with tears, "No My Lord, I am not the man is worse than the filthiest animal in the world, he is cruel and loves nothing and no one, all he loves is power and will do anything to get it." Just the telling of that made her feel better, the man she had been forced to wed was evil and she had wished many times she could have ended the monsters life. "No I am not happy."

Lord Black took a small parchment and smiled, "Narcissa Malfoy with this signature you are free from that man, and your son is as well." He signed the parchment and it glowed blue-white before fading away. "The goblins at Gringotts will post this tomorrow; it frees you from Lucius and forces the recovery of your dowry and with penalties that show a broken contact of Marriage as allowed under the ancient laws of the land."

Cissy allowed herself to weep, she and Draco where free of Lucius Malfoy, free to be whatever they could make of themselves. "Uncle." her voice full of sadness as well as happiness, "I thank you, and this is more than I ever hoped for."

Lord Black looked at her, "You shall be taken to a safe place that that will be known only to me and Sirius as my heir, you and your son shall want for nothing." Arcturus Black stood and walked over to her and helped her to her feet, "go find your son and allow one of my elves to take you to the safe house, I will send them to gather your things and bring them to you there."

Cissy stood and hugged her Uncle, "Uncle, My Lord, Thank you." She was free the contract broken the girl she was now freed form a living hell, she had not hated muggle born or half-bloods, all she had disliked was the way they acted, but now she knew why they did act as they had, they were strangers in a strange land. Cissy left and quickly found her child sleeping and soon the two of them were safely hidden from Lucius Malfoy and anyone else that may have wished them harm.

Lord Black still standing, "Bellatrix, show me your left arm!" The order was not spoken loudly but it was given with pure hatred, knowing he would see one of his own branded like an animal.

Bella did as told and there it was the 'Dark Mark', like a brand a farmer would use on livestock. "My Lord, as I was unable to resist the order of my husband I willing took this," her voice was even and soft, "I would wish to be dead for what I had to do to be given this evil thing."

Arcturus looked at Sirius, "The goblins can remove it?"

"Yes, the thing is that she will die," Sirius wanted her freed from Voldemort it would weaken him as well as also in a perverse way it would also weaken Dumbledore's hold on the nation and its people. "I have a Portkey and it will notify them we might be bringing her to be treated." Looking at Bella, "Uncle can once again make you part of the family, he can or I can and will, you were forced into this by men more cunning and evil than you could have ever known."

"Bella Black, I free you from the marriage that I was tricked into agreeing to, you are now and will be again a Black." He moves to her and holds her in arms filled with love and forgiveness, "Go with Sirius and when it is done you will be returned here, so we can send you also to join Cissy and Draco."

Sirius held out a hand to her and with a tap of a wand on a Gringotts Portkey they disappeared,

Lord Black looked at Andy, "I want you, Ted and Nym to go to where I have sent Cissy, at least for now." He was happy he was freeing his family and himself from years and years of darkness, the Blacks might never be considered a Light family, but he was certain they would not be Dark any longer.

Soon after talking with Ted, they agreed and were soon with Narcissa, safe from the dangers of the followers of Voldemort and also the misguided ones of Dumbledore.

Soon the deed was done and Bellatrix Black was dead, soon the magical world would know her as Isabella Regina Black, a long lost child of the Black family, as she would be adopted as the sister of Narcissa Black.

Returning to the residence of the Lord Black, the world soon heard of the betrayal and death of the Potters, and the news that a child, Harold "Harry" James Potter had survived the killing curse, and had vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort. Andy, Ted, Narcissa, Isabella and Arcturus also knew that Sirius was innocent as he had been with them all night.

Sirius told them he also would be going into hiding and reveled to them the identity of Steven Brand. This would help all of them as each of them would be hiding inside the non-magical world.

 **HPtCM**

 **A/N: I hope this is as well received as the other chapters. I will start next time using small time jumps, in each I will try to explain what happens to the characters of the story.**

 **I did alter the ages of the three sisters as well as Ted and Nym. I feel to allow me to utilize them better I needed to alter that aspect.**

 **I will work to explain the lives of Remus, Petunia and the others by the use of the time jumps.**

 **Please read and review, I try to ignore flames. I do not allow them to make me angry, some flames actually have helped with the telling of this story.**

 **TheRavenIs**

 **22/6/2016**

 **1840 EDT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter a Clockwork Mage**

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **HPtCM**

Chapter 8

The time was just a few hours after midnight on 2/11/1981 and the brothers Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. decided to attack the Longbottoms as the Dark Lord had planned. Voldemort was not going to take any chance that either boy would survive to stop him from becoming the magical ruler of Britain.

The Brothers Lestrange were angry, the Lord Black's sending them into the North Sea had been sudden and brutal, considering that the two almost drowned before they could apparate back to the Lestrange Manor. It was there that they were informed that a 15 month old child had ended the terror of Lord Voldemort.

The three were able to find the location where the three Longbottoms had been hiding as Dumbledore had allowed the magic fade as he had the tool/weapon created and if the other child's parents died, it would serve the 'Greater Good' to only have one weapon, but he had plans for a backup just in case.

The three were able to set anti-apparition wards as well as anti-port key ones as well, they had the contact Death Eater that worked in the Floo management office take the Longbottoms hiding places Floo turned off. The Aurors who were Death-Eaters had also planned on making sure the alarms would take time to call a force to the location.

The Lestrange Brothers and Crouch appeared and quickly took down the wards protecting the family. It was swift and brutal, the three played with the adults and unable to find the manikin Neville as the plan was to make sure the 'child' would be safe. The magic was more than the manikins were designed to withstand but not enough to terminate; the Cruciatus Curse removed the simulated memories and personality. This left the manikins appearing to be alive but so insane as to be completely disconnected from reality.

Just as they would have found the hidden manikin Neville, the Aurors appeared suddenly, this allowed the three to be captured. The MoB making sure that the backup weapon would live, as he had placed hidden monitor magics to allow him to summon the Aurors. Unknown to the brothers Lestrange they were now nearly broke as the action of Lord Black nearly emptied the vaults of the House of Lestrange.

 **HPtCM**

The Potters who now lived as Vernon and Petunia Dursley sent the manikin Harry to Gringotts, after making sure that the tracking spells had been altered. The health monitor spell that was designed to show the MoB when the Dursley's hurt Harry now would react when he was hugged or praised. It was all designed to make sure the MoB would have no idea that Harry was not being treated like a child and in a loving home. The remaining spells were transferred to Harry, without the limiter spells on Harry's magic, talents, gifts and intelligence. They would appear to be in place but in reality they would be maintained on the manikin.

Little Harry, the real child, had been hidden in the house in a clockwork magical expanded space, was now safe and with his parents and Cousin Dudley. Dudley would never know the fate that the MoB had planned for him, he would be part of a family that loved him, and would help him, and just as they would Harry to be the best they could be. James used a little known aspect of magic to ensure that Dudley would be considered a Potter. It was a modified Blood-Adoption, one where Dudley as a nephew of the Potters would remain a Dursley but have limited access to Potter/Bennet family magic.

Harry and Dudley would grow to be as close as brothers, Vernon and Petunia treated them the same. The two boys over time would learn the basic secrets of the Potter and Bennett family magics; mostly runes and wards, he was also taught the basic methods the adults in his life had discovered not only in school but before and after. Harry would show his talent for Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Arthmathcy, Runes, and Potions, Harry would show an uncanny understanding of the Clockwork Magics; also know in the States as Technomancy as well as the innate ability to do wandless magic.

Dudley would show his talent in Charms and Transfiguration, as he would start Hogwarts with a wide range of knowledge of household magic.

Using the hidden location in the home, Harry and Dudley would start Hogwarts with a greater level of understanding than even most Pure-Blood would have had. It was just one more way that Dumbledore was being pranked. During the years to come Harry and the others would become a team, no a family and the core of the New Marauders.

 **HPtCM**

Remus Lupin had been in the states for some time, he was loving that here even though he was a werewolf he was being treated as a person with a treatable illness not some kind of dark creature, it was more than he had ever expected. The Department of Magic had contacted the Native American Magic Council about him and he was quickly taken to a location in the mountains of Idaho, here he would undergo tests and finally the method that would be used to free him from the curse of being a were.

The final method would be a vision quest; this would force the wolf within and the man without to bond, to become one and in doing so in a final ritual combining potions, runes and chants. The vision quest was going to take some time, in Remus's case it would take over a year, but in the end a new man would be reborn. Richard John Lawrence, a wolf animagus would exist in the place of Remus John Lupin.

Petunia Evans, having been granted a divorce from Vernon in secret, began her treatment to free her from the spells placed on her by the MoB. First the physical binding spells were removed and where the horse-faced, too long necked, blonde woman was replaced with a beautiful woman. Patricia Rose Evans as she would be known as now, she had long auburn hair, deep sea-green eyes, a shade lighter than her adopted sisters. She would be not a strong witch but she would and in time to be able to cast magic. It would take her time but after a few years she would be able to return to Britain and raise her son, and having earned her license to use a wand in the states.

It was during this time that Richard Lawrence would meet Patricia Evans and the two would realize that they had met years before and they were destined to be together. In the end the two would marry and return together to Britain. When the couple returned to Britain, they would take Dudley and after a blood adoption he would become Douglas John Lawrence, and still have the basic access to the Potter/Bennet family magic. Richard and Patricia were not soul-mates but one could say they were as close as anyone who wasn't, acted as if they were.

 **HPtCM**

The Longbottoms would also settle in Little Whinging as Francis and Abigail Lang with a young son Nathan. This allowed them to raise Nathan in the non-magical world which would allow the boy to find confidence as well as friends. The Lang's would pose as a family that inherited a fortune and were able to live without either having to work. Neville would learn the basic secrets of the Longbottom family magics; secret knowledge of plants, and magical creatures, also Potions as the Longbottoms had long been known as breeders of hard to get plants as well as magical creatures. Neville would show his talent in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense, and Potions. Neville would with being with friends since an early age and raised by loving parents, be a wonderful confident boy.

The manikin Neville was left in the care of Augusta Longbottom, who in time left Britain for the states, she forced her brother Alistair Croaker to take over the proxy for the Longbottom family, also forcing him out of the Unspeakables, well as anyone would know he had left. Neville and his grandmother would return to Britain just before the boys 10th birthday. Lady Longbottom also took with her when she left her son and daughter-in-law with her. It would not only be her and Neville that returned but Frank and Alice.

Neville's friendship with Harry, Dudley and the others would in time bring them to look at him as the second-in command of the team, the New Marauders. It would be this that would help create the union of skills, talents and gifts that would serve all of them well in the future.

 **HPtCM**

Simon Prince quickly adapted to freedom from the manipulations of two powerful and ruthless Dark Lords. He decided to move to Little Whinging, so as to be close to the 'Dursley's'. It also gave him access to the former Mrs. Malfoy. After a short but whirlwind romance he married Narcissa Black and under a blood adoption became the father to Drake Centauries Prince. The three would fill the home with love and laugher and the child would grow up to be cunning but also he would be brave, loyal and well not granted a great intelligence, he would still be in time a powerful Wizard.

Drake would learn the secrets of the Black and Prince family magics. Potions and Politics, from the Prince side, and from the Black family, a skill with defensive magic and politics as it would be needed in time to further the ends of the New Marauders. Drake would show he was a natural with Potions, an ability that had grown after the blood adoption. Drake would by being raised in a loving home become a very good person; he learned the meaning of honor, loyalty and courage, not foolish courage, and as always controlled ambition.

 **HPtCM**

Steven Brand would continue to live in London as to maintain the illusion of being the new principal lawyer of the House of Black. In time Steven would act as proxy for Lord Black, this would give Steven/Sirius the needed experience of dealing with the corrupt Wizengamot and the M.o.M.

Steven did in time create a reputation of ruthless honesty and a proven ability of increasing the wealth of the now reformed House of Black, all the time laughing to himself at the stupidity of the magical population of Britain. Steven Brand would use that reputation to subtly create problems for Dumbledore. It was decided that Bella would become the adopted sister of Sirius/Steven as it would add one more layer of protection for her and the family.

Isabella Brand completed her training as a healer and eventually become a nanny, as her love of children had been forced to never show and after learning of the wonders of the mundane world she knew that young magical children might need a magical nanny. In time the group discovers that a young magical girl had been born to a young couple of Dentist's; Daniel Michael and Emma Jean Granger [Hermione Jean Granger who was born on 27/8/1980]. The couple would end up hiring Bella as the nanny for their daughter.

Just before Hermione started Primary School, her parents were killed in an automobile accident. Bella had been named as the person to finish raising the young girl, as it had been Bella who explained to the Grangers that Hermione was a witch. Bella adopted Hermione, a mundane adoption not a magical one, as having Hermione becoming a Black would be dangerous for her and the others. Hermione after becoming Isabella's ward moved to Little Whinging to be closer to the others.

Hermione would learn basic magic, her incredible intelligence and memory, allowed her to quickly have a wide understanding of the theory of magic and also allow her to even before going to Hogwarts, creating a number of unique spells all that had to be cast wandlessly. Hermione might not have access to the secret knowledge of the Clockwork Magic; she did show a talent with basic Technomancy and like Harry the innate skill of wandless magic.

 **HPtCM**

The Tonks would continue until Dora was old enough to start Primary School live in London, in time they would move to Little Whinging as to allow the children to go to school together. Dora will be as playful and outspoken as she could be, as she loved a bit of pranking. She would be the one that in behind the creation of the next generation of Marauders, not that it took much to get the others to go along with her, as each of them loved pranking as much as the original Marauders had.

Dora would learn the secrets of the Black family magics, as well as magics her father had discovered while working as a solicitor and account manager at Gringotts, none of them based on goblin magic but discovered by Ted by observation of the Goblins. Dora would show talent in Politics as she was a Black and also her own innate skill with Charms, Transfiguration and Defense. Dora as a full Metamorphmagus could never become an Animagus.

 **HPtCM**

All of the children, and the adults, would be taught Occlumency and Legilimency, but not in the way it was normally taught in Magical Britain or Europe. The American method they were being taught was based on a science-fiction series; American television's Star Trek. An American Wizard had discovered an easier way to teach the discipline, this one would be easier and stronger than the old world form. The American Version allowed a person to quickly find the inner mind, build the defenses as well as offensive ability and order memories and control emotions. This version allowed a person to feel emotion but to accept them and at the same time to use reason and logic to solve problems. The American version of Occlumency and Legilimency was simply called the Mastery of Passions.

Each of the children would before turning nine all but Dora found out if they had the ability to become an animagus, not actually learn how but if the innate gift was present. All but Dora discovered that they did have the gift but it would be years before their magics would be strong enough to actually learn the form and the change.

Over the years the children became more than a group of kids growing up together they became a team, a family. Harry was the leader, Hermione was the brains behind the leader, Neville the strong second-in-command, Douglas was the one to keep them fed and cared for, Drake was the sly mind that always looked out for the others, Dora was the binding force, she was always the one to stop the anger and fights, she was the mother of the group.

 **HPtCM**

Just before turning nine the American Seer, Amanda Grayson had another prophesy.

 ** _The Mother of the Moon Child … the love good shall threaten … the bumblebee … death is planned … but she can be saved … Lady of earth and Lady of green … shall rescue the love good … the Mother of the Moon Child._**

Joshua as soon as being told of this; contacted the Potters and Longbottoms. "James, Frank, I have another prophesy for you."

James looking thru the mirror at the older man, "You're certain it is one that is for us?"

Joshua looked at James, "James, Lady Grayson always remembers her prophesies, she told me that it was for the ones of her first one that sent us all on this path," Joshua had learned to listen to Amanda Grayson, she had saved the Bennett family much over the years, "James, she has been right so far."

James looked at Joshua, "Can you send us a copy?"

Using a small black box, a magical mailbox, Joshua placed the copy into it and tapping a rune the one in America glowed and as the glow faded the one in Britain glowed then faded. Frank being closer took the paper and handed it to James. "Joshua," reading the paper and once again the same or similar words were being used, "I can see that it is for use, but I don't remember anyone named Goodelove?"

Lily and Alice happened to walk into the room and hearing the name Goodelove, "James do you remember Xeno Goodelove?"

James looked at her, "The odd Ravenclaw that was always talking about magical creatures no one had ever seen?"

"Yes, he married Celeste Olivander." Lily smiled, "Celeste was the only one other than I that could give Simon a real challenge in potions."

Alice smiled, "If I remember she became a Potion Mistress that specializes in Potion Research." Alice remembered listening to the three friends, Simon, Lily and Celeste talking about the wonders of potions. "If I remember right she has a daughter named Luna. She was born in late august of 1980. So she is only a bit less than a month younger than Harry and Neville."

James looked at the paper, "The love good? You can see the use of that instead of Goodelove."

James face grew angry, "It looks like Dumbledore can't stop interfering in others lives."

Frank looked at the others, "We can't go to her or Xeno, and we are either believed dead or in St. Murgo's."

Lily smiled, "Well we can contact Simon and have him contact them for us, get them to go to Gringotts? I mean it worked to save Sirius and Sev?"

 **HPtCM**

 **A/N: I figure this is a great place for a small cliff. I will work on getting this resolved as soon as I can. Please read and review.**

 **TheRavenIs**

 **22/6/2016**

 **2249 EDT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

 _ **Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

 **I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.**

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 9**

Simon Prince the former Severus Snape had been contacted by the Dursley's and asked to contact Celeste Goodelove to inform her that he wanted to meet her at Gringotts for the possible collaboration in developing new potions. He also asked her to bring her husband and daughter as well as he wanted to meet them and have dinner after the meeting.

The Rookery, the last holding in what had been a small vacation house that had once been the Lovegood Family, an old family that had fallen on hard times. The loss had been due to the last Lovegood, Xeno's father had been a supporter of the Order of the Phoenix and had given all of the families money and even sold the families seat on the Wizengamot all to support the Order, which meant Albus Dumbledore. It was in Xeno's final year at Hogwarts in 1977 that the family was destitute other than the Rookery, as it had been a gift to Xeno and Celeste from her family, the Olivander's. This lead the loss of the name Lovegood and Xeno having to change the name to Goodelove, it was the only way to save the Lovegood family magics from being sold as well.

The Gringotts owl that delivered the letter was unexpected, but the possibility of working with the youngest potion master in centuries, Severus Snape had completed his mastery right out of school, it had taken Celeste almost 4 years to earn her master. "Xeno," Celeste walked into the strange house that looked like a large chess piece shaped like a Rook, so it was called the Rookery, "please look at this letter for me, it seems strange that Severus Snape would be contacting me, everyone knows he left Britain years ago." Celeste was a tall beauty, her hair was a pale blonde and her eyes a deep blue the color of the sky.

Xeno took the letter and read it, "Celeste this seems to be a real, it was sent via Gringotts," Xeno was only slightly taller than his wife with wild pale blond almost white hair that looked as if it couldn't be tamed, his blue eyes showed deep humor and an honesty that few could look at and not feel they could be honest with him.

Little Luna who was eating the lunch her father had made for the small family looked at her mother and father and in her sweet songlike voice, "Mummy, Daddy, we should go, the winds tell me it is for the best if we go." Luna was a small girl with the same color of hair as her mother and the best of both her parents looks, she also seemed to know things others didn't. "If we don't go something bad is going to happen." Luna's parents had grown used to her, they knew she saw and heard things others didn't it was a combination of each family's gifts.

The Goodelove family had the ability to see the truth in things, and the Olivander's had the ability of Aura-sight , with Luna she was gifted with the ability to not only know what was true or a lie, she also was able to 'hear' the spirits in the winds, the spirits didn't always talk to Luna but they did always sing to her, this gave her a look of a person always daydreaming, but it wasn't daydreaming it was listening to the music of the spirits or the way Luna called it the voices of the winds.

Xeno and Celeste smiled and sat at the table and talked about going, it was not long before they had sent the response that they would be at the meeting. The Gringotts owl was quickly winging itself back to the bank.

 **HPtCM**

The Goodelove family dressed in high quality but brightly colored robes, Xeno in a bright multi-color ones, Celeste in a bright violet and Luna in a sky-blue set. The three drew many stares and whispered comments followed them all the way to the doors of the bank. Walking up to the nearest teller, "Greetings to you, honored teller, I am Xeno Goodelove and my wife has a meeting scheduled with Master Severus Snape." Xeno had made a respectful bow as he finished.

The small goblin looked at the respectful wizard and nodded, "Mr. Goodelove, I will summon one to take to the meeting." The teller touched a small crystal on the tall desk and soon a younger Goblin was escorting the three to a conference room, "Mr. Goodelove, if you and your family will enter, Master Snape will be with you shortly."

The three entered the room and noticed the richness of the furniture and the furnishings, it was much finer than they expected. The three found seats and quietly waited for the Potion Master to join them. It was only a few minutes when a very different looking Severus Snape entered, it was Severus Snape but he looked different, he had shorter, sandy blond hair and it was actually styled, and the Robes he was wearing happened to be extremely expensive and in a deep grey color, not the black he was known for while in school. "Welcome, Celeste, Xeno, and this must be Luna?" Severus was smiling and it was a surprise to the two adults, but Luna smiled at him and laughed.

"Mummy, Daddy, he is a good man, we should trust him." To Luna she was seeing a man with a bright aura of a man that loved life and wanted to help others. "I like him." Luna moved from the chair and walked over to him and smiled, "Can I get a hug?"

Severus kneeled down and gave the small girl a gentle hug and kissed the top of her head, "Miss Luna, you are a wonder. I am blessed to know you."

Standing and carrying the small girl back to her chair, helping her sit. "I am happy you came, I was informed that you might have been in danger, so mutual friends informed me and asked to have me ask you to come here." Taking the chair across from Celeste, Xeno and Luna, he sat and smiled. "I need to inform you that legally I am no longer Severus Snape, but I used the name you knew me as when we were in school, I am now legally Lord Simon Prince."

Celeste had been watching him all the time, her aura-sight had shown her the same thing Luna had seen, here was a very different man than the one she remembered while at Hogwarts, this was a man that was confidant as well as one that loved life and the sheer beauty of living. "So Simon, you were told we were in danger?"

Simon nodded, he might be a happier man but he was still had many of the mannerism of the man he had been. "I was contacted from old friends of not only myself but yourselves. They informed me that it was you Celeste that was in the most danger but your husband and daughter would have had to live with what was going to happen."

Xeno was watching and listening to Severus, no Simon, and with the gift of his family he knew that what they were hearing was true, "So we owe you and our un-named friends a debt, a life-debt." Xeno wondered who he knew that was a seer, Luna sometimes acted as if she was something like a seer, but he had long since learned that Luna was just one that had a gift of knowing. "I do not remember any seer that we went to school with, so if I may ask who told you this?"

Simon smiled, "I will need an oath from you both before I can share that information, it is vital that unless you do I cannot tell you." Simon hoped that they would give that oath.  
Xeno and Celeste softly talk for a few minutes then smiled, "I Xenophilius Odysseus Goodelove, affirm on my magic that I will keep what I am told today to myself, my wife, my daughter and Simon Prince, so Mote it Be." With the oath a flash of a blue-white light, the acknowledgement of magic itself of the oath.

"I Celeste Andrea Goodelove nee Olivander, do affirm on my magic that I will keep what I am told today to myself, my husband, my daughter and Simon Prince, so Mote it Be." With the oath a flash of a blue-white light, the acknowledgement of magic itself of the oath.

Luna smiled, "I promise to not tell anyone of what I hear today." A small unexpected blue-white flash happened of magic's acceptance of her own promise.

The three adults had not expected the young child, without a wand make a binding oath. It showed that Luna was going to be a powerful witch. Xeno and Celeste moved to take the girl in to a hug all the time smiling. "Mummy, Daddy, I had to promise, the winds told me I had to." Luna's voice was full of laughter as she watched the three adults react to what she had done.

Simon smiled and now was certain this child was one that was needed, she was one that the others would need, the one that knew what others did not, and could not know. "As each of you has given your oaths, I can now call the others here to help explain."

"I wish to introduce you to persons, some you know and others you do not." Simon introduces each in turn, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and a young Harry Potter; Francis and Abigail Lang with their son Nathan; the former Narcissa Malfoy now my wife, Narcissa Prince and her son Drake Centauries Prince; Steven Brand and his sister Isabella with her adopted daughter Hermione Granger; Richard and Patricia Lawrence with their son Douglas; Theodore and Andromeda Tonks and their daughter Dora entered and each soon took seats in the now available chairs.

Vernon and Petunia allowed the runic-array to stop masking their aura, smiled at Celeste, as Celeste smiled she noticed that these two had aura's she knew, and it was not possible, the two were dead. "James? Lily? It isn't possible you died?"

Soon they Dursley's were shown to be James and Lily Potter, and Francis and Abigail Lang turned into Frank and Alice Longbottom. James smiled at them, "Well we had to allow the magical world to think that, we will tell you the rest at the manor."

Xeno's gift was telling him that this was a story that one day would shake the very foundations of Magical Britain; no it would shake the foundation of the Magical Worldwide. "I for one can't wait to hear the story."

 **HPtCM**

Soon using a portable clockwork portal, the large group was soon at Bennett house in the Valley of the Mists in Scotland. It was a long story and in the end the Goodelove's would allow the Magical World to believe that Celeste Goodelove had died in a potion accident at the Rookery.

Soon Xeno Goodelove and Luna Goodelove would disappear from the Magical World and the Quibbler was now being published by a Xavier Goodegood, from an undisclosed location somewhere in Magical Britain. A Xavier, Clare and Lana Goodelove moved in to Little Whinging, Surry.

 **HPtCM**

 **A/N: This I hope explains the reason for the name change from Lovegood to Goodelove? The next chapter will cover the year before the children get the letter from Hogwarts, I will begin to show the first glimpses of Clockwork Magic, which if any of you are familiar with Steampunk you will see the similarities.**

 **I made a slight change to Chapter 5. It is between Flitwick and the others.**

 **I was using the title of MoB for Dumbledore, replace Manipulative old Bastard. Please read and review, as always I ignore all flames, you don't like the story don't read.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **1615 EDT**

 **7/16/2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter a Clockwork Mage**

 ** _Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter_**

 ** _James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts_**

 ** _Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts_**

 ** _Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black_**

 ** _Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape_**

 ** _Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black_**

 ** _Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy_**

 ** _Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood_**

 ** _Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander_**

 ** _Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black_**

 ** _Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger_**

 ** _Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin_**

 ** _Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans_**

 ** _Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley_**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.**

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 10**

Harry was working in the clockwork space in the Dursley home one afternoon just after his 10th birthday; he was determined to create something new, he had considered a new form of magical transport, but he was too young to actually cast the magic needed to do that, but using runes; family runes he figured he might be able to do something.

He had drawings of magical bicycles, roller-skates; both old style and in-line, skateboards but he was still working on what to do, Hermione entered the room and walked over and looked at what Harry was working on, "Harry? Just what are you working on?" Hermione was smiling; she loved the way that Harry's mind seemed to work. He was always working on something; he had helped modify basic electronics to work in a magic heavy area. He had utilized an existing runic array but modified it so that it not only shielded the electronics but allowed them to actually be powered by ambient magic.

Harry looked at Hermione, the girl who other than Neville was the best friend he had, he was close to all of the others but with Hermione he was with a person who had a mind that could keep up with him, no not just keep up but sometimes run ahead of his at times. "I want to try and create a new kind of magical form of travel." Harry showed her the drawings, "I could always use a runic-array to make a safer bicycle, plus make it able to fly, but that has been done." Harry showed her the flying bicycle that had been created after the _ET_ movie had come out. Next he showed her a design for a flying skateboard,but it was also similar to the ones created after _Back to the Future_ had come out.

"I can't actually do a flying car, seeing that I can't drive if I did," laughing, "besides those already exist in the States, plus Dad already did it."

Hermione laughed, "Harry, what about working on a smaller version of an airship?" Hermione had seen the magical airships when the families had spent time last summer while on vacation in the States. "You know a smaller version, say like a mundane RV?"

Harry looked at her and laughed, "Why didn't it consider that," he was out of the chair and was hugging her and twirling her in the air. "Mione, you're a genius."

Hermione laughed as she was held and spun in the air all the time looking at the boy she was slowly falling in love with, but the two of them were too young for that, at least for now. "Harry … Harry, stop I need to breathe."

Harry stopped and sitting her on her feet all the time still holding her, "You know if we do that, it will require everyone's help." Harry was already thinking on how they would do it.

Hermione giggled, "Yes I realize that, we'd need everyone's help, considering we all have different skills that would make it easier, plus we just might have it designed or at least started on the design before we start Hogwarts."

Harry laughed, "Yeah can you imagine it, we take the basic design and the special clockwork trunks and wardrobe's and use them or just use the Room of Requirement to do the really heavy duty work for parts of it."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, this way we can make it a multi-year project, that way we can use it for our NEWTS."

Harry contacted the others to come to the shared place that connected all of the friend's homes and began to work out the designs as well as just to have fun being together. They all figured that the soonest they would be able to finish the RV Airship would be OWLS year.

 **HPtCM**

The adults over the years had worked hard to make sure that the Horcruxes were found and destroyed before Harry and the others started Hogwarts. When the manikin Harry had been sent to Gringotts the Horcrux had been removed without damaging the manikin. The when Lord Black had ended the marriage between Bella and the Lestrange brothers, they had gotten the Cup of Hufflepuff. Then they found the Locket of Slytherin at #12, Sirius's parents home in London, it was the old house-elf; Kreacher that had it and had tried to destroy it after Regulus had died to take from Voldemort. Then after doing some research and hiring a team of Gringotts curse-breakers they found the Ring of Slytherin in the old home of Voldemort's mother. Cissy Prince knew that Voldemort had given to Lucius a diary that she knew was from Voldemort, so they figured that might be another one. Plus they also figured that one was hidden at Hogwarts.

The ones that they had found had been pulled from the objects and placed into one object. The Goblins and the adults worked together to find a way to keep the nearly complete soul of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort from escaping and finding a way to rejoin with the wraith-like being that Voldemort was now. Soon they would have the one hidden at Hogwarts and eventually they figured that Lucius Malfoy would either use the diary or find someone to sacrifice to bring Voldemort back.

 **HPtCM**

 **A/N: short chapter, having a bit of writers block, this was all I could figure out at this time. I do expect to do at least one maybe two chapters and then have them heading off to Hogwarts.**

 **As for taking down Dumbledore, that will take longer. He is after all the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. It will take time to take the hidden** **Dark Lord down.**

 **TheRavenIs**

 **1822 EST**

 **29/9/2016**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter a Clockwork Mage**

 ** _Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter_**

 ** _James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts_**

 ** _Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts_**

 ** _Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black_**

 ** _Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape_**

 ** _Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black_**

 ** _Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy_**

 ** _Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood_**

 ** _Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander_**

 ** _Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black_**

 ** _Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger_**

 ** _Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin_**

 ** _Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans_**

 ** _Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley_**

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 11**

The next year was one of change for everyone, the families had to separate. The need was to make sure that Dumbledore never had any idea that the kids knew each other, as the mundane world was not really monitored by the magical world. The Longbottoms left first, they left for the US in order to ensure the needed paper trail, well parchment that would fool the magical world.

In time the Longbottoms, Frank, Alice, Neville and Augusta returned from the US the story was that the America Magical Healers had reversed the effects of the attack that early morning; 2/11/1981 when Frank and Alice had been tormented into madness. Using a modified array they returned showing that they were not completely free of physical side-effects of the time spent being 'cured'. Neville would show up at Hogwarts wearing a runic-array that would make him seem a bit overweight as well as shorter and weaker than he truly was.

Frank and Alice stood outside the home they lived in for the last few years, "Can you believe that it's been almost 10 years that we have lived here?" said Frank.

Alice laughed, "Yes, it has been 10 good years." Alice was nervous to be going back to something close to her old life. These years away from the magical world had been full of laughter and wonder as her and her family became more and more comfortable in the mundane world. "First we head to the States then back here to Britain, and you and I testing to confirm we are who we claim to be, then testing to see if we still have control of our magic."

Frank smiled as he looked at her, "Yes, and then I have to take up the Lordship of Longbottom," laughing at that, "Frank Longbottom, finally becoming Lord Longbottom, not anything I ever wanted to have to do but in order for the plan to work I have to." Taking up the mantel of Lordship was not going to be easy; he'd have to deal with 'Pureblood fools', 'Dumbledore Puppets', and 'Neutral Fence Sitters', as well as a corrupt Ministry. "Alice after all this why do we have to do this?"

Alice looked at her husband, "We have to do what is right not what is easy, besides if we want to live in a world where mad men like Voldemort and Dumbledore, we need, no we have, be the ones to stop them." Alice hugged her husband, "Frank, I love our life now, but we have to do this," pausing for a moment, "Frank, if not for us, then Neville and the other kids."

Nodding to Alice, "Well it looks like the house is empty now, so we need to collapse the clockwork's and other magics." Frank and Alice follow the instructions that James had given them and soon the home of the last few years was magic free, all of the magical protections and enhancements disappeared and the building was once again nothing more than a mundane house. Soon the only magical object was a mirror that they shrank and placed into an enchanted bag. Frank knew that the mirror would soon be placed at Longbottom manor and the connection between the families would be recreated.

 **HPtCM**

Next were the Princes; Simon, Narcissa and Drake would move to Spinner's End, where by using clockwork redirection magic to appear to have lived there for the last 10 years. Simon would use the same type of array to appear to be the man Dumbledore expected him to be. He would finally take the job of teaching Potions at Hogwarts, but he would not take over Slytherin house.

Drake wouldn't need an array he was healthy but small for his age, as he would soon hit the expected growth spurt that would help him start to meet his expected growth. The years did have an effect on young Drake he was stronger with magic than a 'Pureblood' would normally be.

Simon looked at the home he and the woman he had come to love as much as he had Lily, "I never considered that I'd actually come to be comfortable in the non-magical world."

Cissy laughed, "You, dear Simon," she looked at the man she knew was one she had needed to get over the evil of Lucius Malfoy, "Simon, we both became comfortable in it. I love it now." Cissy had had to learn to do almost everything that a mundane woman would need to know to survive. "Now just how hard will going back going be? Magic solves many problems but it creates just as many if not more."

Simon looked at his wife, "Cissy," laughing at her softly, "did you ever expect to be looking at the world, the magical world this way?" Simon took a deep breath, "I was born in the mundane world and lived in it, even though my mother was a witch, but I was never comfortable in it until we had to hide in it."

Narcissa smiled, "I do know that it has made our son a better person," she smiled as she looked at Drake as he was helping to pack the few remaining things he was taking to the house at Spinner's End. "If I had never left Lucius, my son would be just as evil as him, this way we have a noble, brave but cunning boy, one that will be on the right side of this fight."

Soon the three would leave but the home would remain theirs, it would be the safe house if they needed to retreat to if they had to. This home had been filled with love, laughter and hope for all the years they had lived here, now it would be maintained by the house-elves and kept ready if needed.

 **HPtCM**

Next the Tonks moved back full time to London, the young Dora would finish her last year of school at a school in London. She also was due to training with other metamorphmagi from the States, she was able to hold her base form better, having learned to actually 'lock' her form so as to insure she would have perfect balance. Dora would also show why she would be a Hufflepuff when sorted; her sense of loyalty to the others would be the strongest aspect of her personality.

Ted and Andy smiled as the last of the personal things were taken by the house-elves back to the house in London, they would be going home, no not home, just a house that they needed to live in for a time. "Ted, I am going to miss Little Whiting," laughing at bit at that, "I never thought that living here would be so much fun."

Ted smiled, "Andy my dear it wasn't the place it was the friends and family that made this place fun." Ted wasn't looking forward to moving back full time to London but it was needed, they had to make sure that Dumbledore and others had no idea that they had been living here for the last few years. "I know we learned to live here," laughing, "and I have so many happy memories here, and Dora has been happy here."

Dora looked up when she heard her name, "Mom, Dad, you know we'll only be a portal away from everyone right?" Dora had long since locked herself into her true form, the long dark hair, and the deep blue eyes that made her a so much like her aunt Bella.

The Tonks like the Princes would keep the house here but move back to the homes that the Ministry recorded as the residence they had used seemed to live at. Ted laughed at Dora, "Yes Nymphadora Anne Tonks, just a portal away."

Dora laughed, after so many years dealing with the other kids she had come to accept her name, but she still preferred being called either Dora or Tonks. "Daddy, please don't call me that."

Soon the three members of the Tonks family were home in London and the next part of the plan to stop Voldemort and Dumbledore would begin.

 **HPtCM**

The Lawrence's would also move to a small community in Wales, this was for the same reason the others did to make certain that Dumbledore had no idea that the children knew each other. Young Douglas was never going to be the strongest of Wizard's but he would be very good at certain magic's; Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, Care and Herbology. He would be able to cast most of the practical housekeeping and personal magic with an ease that he would still be considered a very useful Wizard.

Richard was standing beside Patricia and looked at the small cottage they would be living in now, "Well my dear, it isn't the house we lived in from the outside but it will be home." It was a postcard cottage, it from the outside a normal Welch cottage, but inside it would be a magical home, larger inside than the outside.

Patricia laughed, "Richard," as she turned and looked at the man she knew so long now, "when will it end, the having to pretend to be the Lawrence's?" She had and did love her life but she also wanted to be known as the wife of Remus Lupin.

"Patricia, why would we stop, we have become these people, I for one like who we are now." Richard had grown stronger after the ritual that both bound and freed the wolf within, he was a happy man. "Pat, my love, you and I have better lives now than we would have before, now we have to make sure that others have the chance to have lives like ours."

Patricia smiled, "True, and look at Douglas, he isn't an arrogant, overweight slob like Vernon was becoming." Patricia smiled as she watched her son out flying on a broom. "My son is a Wizard, and I am a Witch, and I have you, my Wizard." Patricia laughed, she had in the years that had passed become the woman she was meant to be, the limitations that Dumbledore had set were gone and she was happy.

 **HPtCM**

Luna and her father and mother would move the Rookery to just outside Hogsmeade; this would be close to the Forbidden Forest but not actually inside it, it would actually be placed very close to the Shrieking Shack. Xeno and Luna, and her stepmother Clair would once again take over the active running of the Quibbler. Luna not having to watch her mother die and being unable to help her allowed her to learn to control and use her gifts and not be overwhelmed by them.

Clair the former Celeste smiled as she watched as the Rookery was placed at its new location, this would be better for them; it would be close to Hogsmeade and the forest. She wasn't happy that she had to pretend to be her own daughter's step-mother but in order for the plan to work she had to be Clair. Smiling as she watched Xeno finish with the placement and activating the new wards she knew her husband would have gone mad if she had died, and she knew that her darling moon-child would have never learned to use her gifts, but that never happened due to friends saving not just her but all of them.

Clair watched as a small building was placed near the house, it would be her and Xeno's offices. As Clair she would not be known as a spell researcher but a Xeno-Magical naturalist. The magical printing press would take up the basement of the new building and the offices for the paper as well.

Xeno after finishing the placement walked over to her, "Well my dear, do you think we will be able to start printing the new and improved Quibbler?"

Clair laughed, "Xeno my strange, loving husband, the answer to that is yes." Clair hugged the strange man that had given her a life of laughter and love, "Remember we have to wait till our friends tell us it is time to start the destruction of certain people."

Xeno smiled, he was looking forward to the publishing of the information he and the others had gathered over the last few years, he would be able to take down so many foolish and evil people and help with the eventually rebuilding of Magical Britain. "Clair my dear, I look forward to it."

Luna stood close by hidden just around the corner of the house, 'well my parents are happy, we are soon going to start the plan to make the dark know what justice feels like. Laughing at that thought, she walked over to her parents, "Mother, Father, I can sense the power of fate once again beginning to set things in motion."

Xeno and Clair had gotten used to Luna and her knowing what others cannot know. "Luna? Is fate going to be on our side or …?" asked her mother.

Luna smiled, "Mother, remember the movie we watched?" Luna looked at her parents, " _There is no fate but what we make for our selves_."1 Smiling, "I believe that you two changed fate when you decided to trust your friends, it made a new future for us not the one the old man wanted but one where we created, one of hope." Luna could still be a bit odd at times but when it did happen those that knew her understood it and accepted it.

Clair smiled, "Yes dear I remember, you just have to remind us now and then." She knelt beside her daughter and hugged her, "never change my dear; you always need to remind us what is true and what isn't."

Soon the three were inside the Rookery and unpacking and moving back into the home they hadn't used for the last few years; one of the first things placed was the mirror connecting them with the others.

 **HPtCM**

Hermione and Bella would return to what had been the Granger home in Oxford. Hermione would finish her last year in mundane school but this time it would not be a shy unassuming bookworm, but a confident, articulate young woman that would be able to make friends and be happy. Bella Brand would finish her mastery for Muggle Studies and using her connection via her 'brother' Stephen Brand she would have the job as the new Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts when her daughter and the other children started.

Bella smiled as she and Hermione once again moved back into the former Granger home, it had become her home long before the death of her friends and Hermione's parents. It had been so strange for her to learn just what it meant to be a mundane, they had advanced so much and had become in many ways so much more than magicals had, well at least here in Britain.

After placing the mirror and setting up the wards that were legal for her to do as she was an adult citizen of magical Britain, she was going to make sure that she and her daughter would be safe. Smiling as she set the family wards and thinking, 'I so hope the old man try to enter here, I'd love to see him slowly burn.'

Hermione watched as Bella placed and activated the Black Family Wards and felt them touch her and bind themselves to her as well as her mother. Hermione stopped and looked at the home her parents had built and felt sad for moment but smiled as she knew her parents were always with her, as a magical child she knew that those we love are always watching over us even after death.

"Mom, I miss my parents." Hermione walked over and hugged her mom, "I know that they knew I was a witch and you'd be here for me," looking at the former Bellatrix Black now Isabella Black, "they knew everything about who you where and what you became. I love you mom."

Bella smiled and hugged Hermione, "Mione, your parents in the short time I knew them loved you and as amazing as it was to love me as well." Bella had always wondered just what she would have become if she hadn't been freed from the Lestrange's, she was very happy that Lord Black, her uncle had freed her and her sister Narcissa from a life of pain and darkness. "Mione, you have to remember no magic around anyone until you head to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled, "I know, but what when it is just the two of us here at home?" Hermione loved magic but also loved to just do things without using magic as well, it made magic just another part of her life not her life.

Bella laughed, "Well when you and I are home and it is just us then you know it will ok, as long as it is not with a wand it should be alright." Bella knew all but Douglas were more than capable of doing wandless magic, and to be honest even Douglas could do wandless magic with the simple household magics.

Soon the two would have the home ready and the next year would be both fun for Hermione and also the last year she would just be a normal mundane child.

 **HPtCM**

The year leading up to Harry getting the letter to Hogwarts was one of fun but sadness, he only was able to actually be with the other kids only on weekends, but that didn't stop them from using the mirrors copied from the design that the Maunders had used at Hogwarts to stay in touch.

Harry and the others worked on the plans for the Magical Airship RV via the communication mirrors and every weekend. Clockwork Magic was just one way of using magic but it did require an understanding of normal magic, as well as advanced magic that until he and the others were older just were not physically or magically able to cast yet.

'Vernon' and 'Petunia' began the plans to leave after Harry left for Hogwarts; they had to disappear so that when Sirius was freed and cleared he would be able to take over as his guardian, the plan required that. Over the years they had found that Dumbledore had buried ashes, not the manikin's remains. That one mistake would come back and make it even easier for them to take down Dumbledore as well as Voldemort, his Death Eaters and the corrupt ministry. The plan eventually called for the Potters to reappear and then and only then would the end of Dumbledore's plans would or even could happen.

Harry after getting the letter from Hogwarts laughed as he looked at the 'Dursley's", "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I have a letter." Harry was using the runic-array that made him look smaller than a normal child, as well as under-weight, plus the taped glasses and the 'curse-scar'.

'Vernon' looked at bit angry, they could feel Dumbledore's presence inside the wards as the letter had been delivered to the mail slot. "No, you are not going to that Freak School, no you're not."

'Petunia' walked over and took the letter and opened it, reading it slowly she looked at her husband, "'Vernon' we don't have a choice in this, they will come and take him if we don't allow him to go. I won't allow Freaks in my house other than this one, they cost us Dudley and I know they did something to keep us from having another child." Petunia looked at Harry, "You go to your room, we will talk later, you freak."

Harry left all the time acting as if the way the Dursley's actions and words was the normal way he was treated every day of the time he's lived here with them.

 _Dumbledore smiled as he stood by hidden with magic; Vernon and Petunia had become just what he had needed them to be, cruel, un-loving monsters toward Harry. 'It is perfect,' thought Dumbledore, 'when he arrives at school he'll be starved for love and I will slowly give him what looks like love, he will be the weapon I need to destroy Tom and then once again I will be the hero of the Magical-World and this time I'll use my plan to once again become a young man and then I'll never grow old and I'll eventually take over the magical world, first Britain then Europe then the world and eventually I will take over the mundane world as well, and then world will finally be what it was meant to be, one world ruled by one man, a man with vision, one for the Greater Good.' Dumbledore watched as the Dursley's talked about the letter and when he was certain they would allow Harry to go he used magic to once again strengthen the controlling charms he knew existed on the Dursley's._

The Dursley's felt the magic but due to the modifications of the wards had no effect on them, but they appeared to act on them they then called Harry down and after yelling at the boy they seemed to actually hit him, but due to the way the wards had been altered all that did happen were realistic illusions that Dumbledore saw.

 _'Perfect, no love, cruel words, physical punishment, the boy will be just what I need him to be.' Dumbledore then left silently and appearing back outside the gates of Hogwarts he laughed all the way back to the castle._

James and Lily after Dumbledore had left and making sure he hadn't left any hidden means to watch them allowed the array to deactivate and they quickly moved to comfort the boy, it had been hard to even allow the illusion to play out. "I so hate that man," James was angry, but he knew that Lily was even more angry than he was.

"Harry," Lily holding her son and feeling the arms of her beloved husband to hold them both, "now you see why we have done what we have, Dumbledore is evil, even more evil than Voldemort."

Harry hugged his parents and softly cried, it was hard to having to actually see and know that just how evil Dumbledore was, "Mom, Dad, I understand and taking him down and others like him is what we have to do."

Lily looked at Harry, "So soon you'll be living with Sirius and we'll be living in the Vale," Lily smiled, "then when you and the others get to Hogwarts you hit them hard and shock the hell out of them."

James laughed, "Lily, I thought the plan was to play it down? To go slow and then …" James had made plans for both, a slow buildup or a sudden hit hard and also blowing the minds of the Professors.

Lily laughed, "Damn you James, yes the plan is to go slow and build to the point to where the kids just shock the hell out of them, Dumbledore more than the others." Lily hugged her two favorite men and laughed. "So as soon as Harry goes to Gringotts or when he leaves for Hogwarts, is that when the Dursley's disappear?"

James smiled, "Well I think when he's on the train, that way we are gone from here by the time he gets to Hogwarts, this will make it harder for Dumbledore to find the Dursley's." James laughed at that, "Seeing as soon as we leave here the Dursley's disappear never to be seen again."

Harry smiled, "I understand now, that man is evil and as you have told all of us he is even more evil than Tom Riddle, Voldy was openly evil, and the old man hides his evil by pretending to be the leader of the 'Light'." Harry knew now better than he had that they had to do what they were doing, Dumbledore, Voldemort and the others that made it possible for them to exist and have power had to be stopped.

Harry when he sent the letter back accepting the place at Hogwarts didn't ask for anyone to take him to Diagon Alley, he would go but using a modified runic-array it would be him and his parents that would make the trip. The trip to Gringotts went as planned; except Harry had to have a new key created as he didn't have the key to the trust vault. Most of the books on the list were almost identical to the ones his parents had used so only a few new ones were needed to be bought. The robes were easy to buy as well as the potion supplies. Harry did find a beautiful snowy owl that as soon as he saw her had bonded as a true familiar, after reading a book he chose the name Hedwig for the owl, a friend that would live and be loyal to Harry for as long as it lived.

Soon Harry was on the train for the trip to Hogwarts. At the same time Harry was on the train the Sirius manikin was sent a signal that activated the self-destruct function as it just sublimated into a mist that was quickly carried away unseen by anyone.

 **HPtCM**

At the same time Aberforth Dumbledore was taking out garbage from the Hogshead Tavern saw something strange, a body. Looking at the body he knew whose it was, and was shocked no one had ever know what had happened to Peter Pettigrew, but here was his body and he looked the same as he had the last time Abe had seen him. Walking back inside the tavern he used the Floo to contact the DMLE.

Amelia Bones, the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was soon looking at the body of Peter Pettigrew and was wondering where he had been and why now would the body be found.

Alistor Moody had been called in as the special investigator on this case looked at the body and then at Madam Bones, "Director, the body has been under a stasis spell for years." Looking again as well as casting more than a few spells, "The boy looks to have been killed while under the Cruciatus Curse or something worse, every bone in his body is broken and the heart looks to have exploded. I have never seen a spell do that, but I have seen something like this before."

Amelia was shocked at what Moody had said; to die in so much pain it was inhuman. "Moody? Care to explain that?"

Moody stood and smiled, anyone looking at the scared face and not knowing him would call it a grimace of pain, "Well Director, I saw a man die this way when he tried to fight an unbreakable vow, it was terrible." Moody looked at the boy that he had liked and even respected, he hadn't been a strong Wizard, well not strong with spells but if he had been more than a muggle-born he'd have had a good job as a potioneer. "The boy was killed in a way that I'd not do to even the darkest Death Eater."

As Director Bones was finishing up the investigation she was informed that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was free. "Oh My God," she looked at Moody, "Moody get a team over to Hogsmeade at the station I want the students escorted to the school as soon as they get here, make sure that we have teams on the lake to protect the first years."

Director Bones looked at Moody, "If I hear that Dumbledore hears from about this I'll fire the person who does, that includes you Mad-Eye."

Soon Director Bones was at the school and telling the Professors and Headmaster that Sirius Black had escaped and the body of Peter Pettigrew had been found.

 _Dumbledore didn't show it but he was in a panic, what the hell was going on? Black escaping, Pettigrew's body being found, no one had even thought of Pettigrew all these years, all anyone knew he had disappeared just before the Potters had died. Losing Pettigrew had forced him to change the plan so that he would be the secret keeper and had had to use a trick to make sure Black was thought to be the secret keeper, he had had to make sure that Black was nowhere near Harry. Thinking a moment he soon remembered that Frank and Alice Longbottom had returned and … no both of Harry's godparents alive and able to take care of the boy. The plans on how to make Harry into the perfect tool, the tool that willing dies was in danger, what was he to do now._

 **A/N: final time jump before I start the time at Hogwarts. I will have the will reading happen as well as the knowledge that the Potters are not 'as dead' as expected.**

 **At this time I will be making a few changes, as I see the need to alter the story as it was first written.**

 **1 This comes from Terminator 3…**

 **Please Read and Review and if you see a mistake tell me, just do so in a way that wouldn't make you angry if you read it.**

 **I want to**

 **TheRavenIs**

 **3/10/2016**

 **1520 EDT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

 ** _Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter_**

 ** _James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts_**

 ** _Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts_**

 ** _Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black_**

 ** _Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape_**

 ** _Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black_**

 ** _Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy_**

 ** _Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood_**

 ** _Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander_**

 ** _Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black_**

 ** _Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger_**

 ** _Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin_**

 ** _Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans_**

 ** _Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley_**

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **Chapter 12**

 **A/N: This will cover the trip of the kids to Hogwarts and the sorting.**

 **HPtCM**

Each of the group had gone at different times to get the needed supplies for the school year. This meant buying what was on the list even if they already had the books.

Harry picked out a snowy owl he named Hedwig, after the magical patron saint of children and healing.

Douglas picked out a small kessile himself it was nothing more than a pale gray ball of fur, he named it Clarence from a movie he'd seen about a angel who helped a man realize his life was worth living called It's a Wonderful Life.

Neville was gifted an owl from his parents, it was was large barn owl; he named it Hercules as it as quite strong for its size.

Luna had the oddest pet, it was cabbitt or half cat/half rabbit but it had the ability to look like either a rabbit or a cat, it would look like at while at school. She wanted to name it Bugs as in Bugs Bunny cartoon, but in the end she named him Babbitt.

Dora ended up with a very large Eagle Owl she named Athena. She liked the idea of an owl named after the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle.

Drake ended up with a magical merkat he named Slinker, a magical merkat was rare as well as prized as it was very good at finding things it's boned master or mistress needed found.

Hermione picked out a half kessile/cat kitten she named Crookshanks, it was funny looking with a squished up face and short bow legged legs.

It was rare but each pet was also the children each have a bonded familiar. Making the animals smarter as well as much longer lived.

 **HPtCM**

The kids arrived in turn, Harry first, then Douglas, then Neville and Luna, then Dora, Drake and finally Hermione. Each of them acting and appearing just as you'd expect 11 year old's going off to Hogwarts to act.

Harry using the runic-array was the smallest for his age, looking small and somewhat sad as he had been just left alone with his uncle just dropping him off and leaving as soon as Harry's thinks were on a trolley. Harry knew he was being watched he and his parents knew Dumbledore had to have him watched he was too important to the old man's plans to be allowed to be unguarded in some manner.

Harry sat on the trunk and watched the travelers moving about the platforms, he appeared to have no idea where platform 9 and ¾ was, but in truth he did. Soon he noticed a few families moving thru the barrier, standing and looking at it he quickly made it thru it and was on the train, he soon released Hedwig so she could make her own way to Hogwarts and not be forced to be in the cage all the way.

Douglas was smiling as he and his mum and dad quickly had him thru the barrier and in a compartment, as chance seemed to have it the same one as Harry. He was happy he was finally getting to be himself, he was going to be trained to be a Wizard and he loved his life.

Neville appeared with his mother and father on the platform. He was also using a runic-array, to appear to be a bit overweight and looking nervous at leaving for Hogwarts. Neville appeared to be a boy that was surprised to even be going to Hogwarts, he was looking at the train with wonder and was soon also on the train, soon he would also be sitting with Harry and Douglas.

Luna and her parents had walked over from the Cauldron and with her things shrunk down for easy transport. She was laughing at the funny people, all the magical's. Luna loved this as she and her parents made it onto the train and also soon in the same compartment as Hermione would. The two of them would after the train was underway find the others.

Dora and her parents entered the platform and soon the now bubble-gum pink haired girl was laughing at a joke her father had told them as they had passed thru the barrier. Dora smiled and nodded; soon she was on the train and also would end up in the same compartment as the others, but only after the train was underway.

Drake Prince and his parents appeared on the platform, Drake acted the true "Pure-Blood" arrogance tempered with impeccable manners, taking his leave of his parents he was on the train and would eventually find his way to the others but after the train was underway.

Hermione was the last to make it, her and her mother were rushed as they had been delayed in leaving, as Isabella had had to send her things on to Hogwarts before taking Hermione to the station. Hermione was almost bouncing as she was finally going to school to learn how to be a proper Witch. She was soon on the train just as a motley troupe of red-haired children and a loud, overweight women clearly the mother of the large brood. She was soon aboard and taking a compartment with Luna and nowhere the loud group of red-heads. Luna and Hermione would eventually make the journey to find the others after the train was underway.

 **HPtCM**

The kids soon were in the same compartment, and after placing a special array the compartment was large enough for them all and a special set of wards that would give them privacy. They all talked, laughed and planned on what they would do at the sorting.

Hermione smiled, "Well mom and I finished the blood adoption early this morning at Gringotts so I am now Hermione Isabella Jane Brand."

Harry laughed and hugged the one of the group he was closest too, "So you'll be the one to talk to the Hat first, you need to remind it that it works for the school not the headmaster."

Hermione laughed, "Prat, I know what I have to do, so we are all certain as to what house we'll be going into?"

Douglas laughed, "I can't decide if I'll go into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, each have advantages, as well as limitations for me, but we do need at least one Lion."

Harry nodded, "I think cousin of mine, you'd do better as a Lion, and then you can be as brash as you'd normally be, as your acting talent is not all that great." Harry laughed as he said that, of all of them Douglas other than Dora was the best actor of the team.

"Harry, now we both know that me being a Lion will make it easier for Drake here to have a proper rival, you being a Raven wouldn't be a proper one for a Snake's."

Drake smiled, "Douglas old man, I was thinking it would be better if I were the Lion, we really don't need a snake just yet, we can always add a snake later, besides if I become a snake I'll more than likely end up hurting a pure-blood bigot, I cannot stand bullies."

"Well that would be different to not have a snake at the start of this but I can see it working, but you do know that Neville could pull it off as a snake," said Dora. "He has that ability to be underestimated and that could work in our favor."

Neville looked shocked, "Me a snake," Neville smiled, "now you mention it I might be able to do that, it would add a new level to the prank, a Longbottom as a Slytherin would make the old man panic a bit, seeing that we all know Harry will be a Raven, as will Hermione and Luna."

Dora smiled, "That means I'll be the only Badger, unless Doug joins me there, which would be better, as he is as loyal as he is brash," laughing, "besides I think the two of us in the house of the loyal would make things easier in the long run."

Doug smiled, "I agree, but it would have been fun to be a Lion to act as if I'd rush in where angels feared to tread, all action no thought for safety." Doug looked at Drake, "I can see you pulling that off, arrogance, pride, and foolishness all in a "Pure-blood" package."

Drake laughed, "Yes and when Malfoy finds out his ex-son was a Lion would drive him mad."

So soon it was decided who would be what, Harry, Hermione and Luna would be Ravens, Neville a Snake, Dora and Doug Badgers and Drake a Lion.

 **HPtCM**

Sooner than expected the train was at Hogsmead station and the kids were all surprised to see Autors and Basic-Security officers were at the station in force. Soon the first-years were on the boats and soon before the doors of the main hall.

 **A/N: I am skipping the meeting between McGonagall as well as the Hat's song, as it will be exactly the same as in the first book.**

Soon the sorting began. Hermione as Hermione Brand went first.

"Ah a fine mind, intelligent but tempered with bravery and loyalty. You could do well in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." The mental voice of the Hat was one of a kindly older male, one full of wisdom and a hint to laughter.

"Mr. Hat? I need to ask you a question?" Hermione smiled as she thought this to the Hat, "You work for the school not the Headmaster correct?"

Laughing, "I do indeed work for the school, but the Headmaster does make recommendations as to where he believes a student should go. I listen some times, but unless he forces me I choose." The Hat realized what it said and as it did the spirit of Hogwarts began to remove some of the authority of the Headmaster when it came to the sorting.

"I see Miss Brand, you wanted me to sort and ignore the Headmaster." Laughing, "Well the castle has made that possible now as she has removed the power of the Headmaster to force me to choose as he wished. So which of the houses do you want to be part of?"

Laughing mentally, "I think I'd do better as a Raven, don't you think."

The Hat laughed as it cried out loudly, "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione was soon seated with her housemates and smiled at her mother who was sitting with the other teachers.

Millicent Bulstrode was scared when the Hat was placed onto her head, 'I just want to learn to be a Witch, to have friends and have fun' this was what the Hat 'heard' as it made its call and called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Millie as she thought of as her name was surprised and also happy, she knew that with her looks going into Slytherin would have been hard on her, being a Badger would allow her to be herself and maybe finally have fun.

Vincent Crabbe, Jr. when called wasn't scared, 'he was not a smart boy but he was loyal, he would do what was expected of him and that would mean Slytherin and eventually following his father.' The Hat figured it had already made changes to the plans of the Headmaster and Voldemort, why not make more. The Hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Vincent was slow to head to the others of his new house he had not expected it and was scared what this would mean for him now.

Gregory Goyle, Jr. was not all that different that Vincent Crabbe, 'he wasn't smart but he like Vincent would do what was expected of him, that was all he had ever been taught now he had the feeling that he would now lose the only real friend he had ever had. 'Hat? Can you place me with Vinnie? He's my only friend and I need to … well I'd like to be where he is.' The Hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Gregory stood up as the hat was removed and walked over to Vincent and smiled, as he sat with the house of the loyal.

Luna Goodelove when called smiled as she felt the Hat touch her mind, 'Mr. Hat, if you please place me in Ravenclaw.' The Hat laughed as it called out "RAVENCLAW!" Luna with her smile skipped over to the other Ravens and sat beside Hermione and laughed, "I love my life."

Neville Longbottom when called walked slowly and sat down showing he was scared to even be at Hogwarts, inside himself he was laughing this was so much fun, the prank was starting and he was about to help make Dumbledore wonder just what the heck was going on. 'Neville was thinking that it would be best if he ware sorted into Slytherin as it would be the perfect place for a warrior of light to be, on one would expect it and it would be hard but he was determined to prove he could do this.' The Hat looked into the mind of the young man and laughed, 'This boy is so loyal he'd brave the hell of the snake pit that I either place him there or … "HUFFLEPUFF!" Neville frowned for a moment then stood and allowed the hat to be removed then he walked over the house of the Badger.

Douglas Lawrence was called and as expected sorted in the house of the Lions as the Hat called out loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!" Douglas laughed as he walked over to the house of the brave.

Harry Potter's name was called and he slowly walked to the small stool and sat, the hat was then placed on he's head. 'So Mr. Potter, I can see the connection you have with a few of the others, I expect you'll be telling me what house you'd like to be in?' Harry smiled, 'I think Ravenclaw would be best for me, I would be safer there than Gryffindor and being a Raven I can actually show I am smart and I want to really make the Headmaster, that evil old man, worry as to just what he created.' The Hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Drake Prince when called sat and smiled, 'Hat I know I am cunning enough for Slytherin but a true Slytherin wouldn't want to be in the house of the cunning.' Drake smiled, 'the house of the brave would be a surprise for one who is cunning but it takes bravery to actually dare to even try.' The Hat laughing as it called out "GRYIFFINDOR!"

Nymphadora Tonks was next, the hat laughed as it called "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat had seen the prank in all of them but in her it had felt the need to do it and with the permission of the castle; it, the castle and the elves would be helping as the Headmaster had harmed the school far more than he had helped it.

Ronald Weasley was called and he had expected to be quickly sorted into Gryffindor but that was not to be, the Hat could find no true bravery, intelligence, or loyalty. The feelings the boy had was that the world owed him and he's family and he would do whatever he had to get what was his by rights. He'd lie, steal, cheat, even kill to get what he wanted to heck with rules, he was a Pure-Blood and he believed he was born to be better than others and he knew what he wanted. 'Mr. Wesley, you'll get what you need not what you wanted,' as the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" Ronald Weasley was the first ever of his family to be sorted into the house of the snake.

 **HPtCM**

 _The feast was soon finished and the introduction of the three new Professors, Severus Snape as Potions Master and Isabella Brand as Muggle Studies and Quirinus Quirrell as Defense vs. the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had wanted to warn the students about the three floor corridor but as the Director of the DMLE was in the castle he had had to secure the area and move the stone to a different location. He would now have to plan on how he would have the unexpected Raven, Harry, find out about the stone and the eventually confrontation with the possessed Quirinus Quirrell. Dumbledore stood and looked at the students as they were headed off to the different houses, he had failed to have the tools placed where they needed. Potter a Ravenclaw; Longbottom a Hufflepuff and Ronald Wesley a Slytherin plus the escape of Black, the body of Pettigrew and just as he was about to go to bed a message from Mrs. Fig that the Dursley's had moved. Now what was he going to do, all of his plans were ashes, he had no idea just how soon he would lose everything._

 **A/N: I have edited this chapter as it needed work from the origional. I welcome reviews and I don't like flames but sometimes they do help, but please if you feel you need to flame do so in a manner that is helpful other than hurtful.**

 **TheRavenIs**

 **1900 EDT**

 **4/10/2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

 ** _Harold James Potter = Harry James Potter_**

 ** _James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts_**

 ** _Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts_**

 ** _Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black_**

 ** _Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape_**

 ** _Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black_**

 ** _Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy_**

 ** _Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood_**

 ** _Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander_**

 ** _Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black_**

 ** _Hermione Isabella Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger_**

 ** _Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin_**

 ** _Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evans_**

 ** _Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley_**

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 13**

 **A/N: This first part is a short bit where I am going to explain what I mean when I use the term Clockwork Magic.**

 _ **Clockwork Magic is an overall term meaning to use magic in ways that allow or enhance people, places or machines using runic magic, also known as Technomancy.**_

 _ **The Runic array's that allowed the Potter's and others to appear different are enhancement and concealment one's that alters and hide a person's true nature. The array's also create a 'shadow-mind' that allows a 'pseudo' mind to exist that only allows a Legilimency to see what they want seen.**_

 _ **Runic array's can also be used to enhance the psychical abilities of the person wearing one; it can amplify strength, speed, coordination, and senses as well as overall health and healing. These are known as Biological Array's.**_

 _ **Next are Runic array's that can be used on places, one such is the hidden clockwork spaces in the homes of the Potter's, Longbottoms and others. The expanded spaces are not actually part of the home but an extra-dimensional-extensional space. These clockwork spaces do have a physical real world interface usually hidden as a door, mirror, painting or tapestry. These Runic arrays are actual parts of them that allow them to act as the entry point as well as the anchor for them in 'real' space. These Runic arrays are Physical or Location Array's. Physical Array's can also be created that protect locations very much like standard warding, but in more complex ways.**_

 _ **The next Runic array's are for machines. They allow a machine to have multiple magical abilities as well as power them as well. A common Clockwork machine in the United States is the Air Ship; it has both Physical alterations as well as being powered via magical means. The Air Ship is used for heavy shipment of goods as well as transportation of people. Most are fanciful in design and have a 'Steam-Punk look.**_

 _ **A Clockwork Air Ship is usually steam powered, the power is created using multiple spell like effects, one is to maintain the water levels, another the heating of the water to create steam, others allow the steam to be under great pressure without endangering the crew. Others allow the steam power to be converted to actual electrical energy that is shielded from the interference of magic as the electric power is passed thru magical metals created using alchemy and runic methods. These are called Machine Array's, they allow for a complex machine to be built as well as power it and allow shielded modern electronics to be installed.**_

 _ **The largest Clockwork space I will be using is a sphere that is 100 miles in diameter with the internal surface area of 125,664+ square miles, and having at the surface a standard gravity and pressure, with the atmosphere dropping off to a partial vacuum at 10 miles, the artificial sun will be a modified magic that allows for standard earthlike conditions to exist within the sphere.**_

 _ **In Clockwork Magic it is possible to create mobile wards that protect people, places and machines.**_

 _ **HPtCM**_

 **Chapter 13**

The first breakfast meal was starting out to be more or less normal until a red letter was dropped in front of Ronald Wesley, it was a howler, an evil thing that allowed a person to yell, berate and embarrass others without having to be present. **"Ronald Wesley, you stupid child,"** Molly Wesley's voice rang out, **"but no you couldn't even get sorted right, you are a Lion not Snake, I and your father will be at Hogwarts and we will get you placed in the proper house, not the house of darkness and evil…"** Suddenly a flash of light and a loud bang and the howler was destroyed, Professor Prince, Brand, and Flitwick had all acted and the howler had been burnt, blasted and shredded before the howler could continue.

Ronald just sat with his head down and so red you would think his skin was on fire, he knew he had to just listen, his mother was a cruel woman when she wanted to be, and this time she was worse than she had even been. She had sent howlers to her others sons but it was never as bad as this one, this one made even the Slytherin student feel sorry for the poor boy, well most but not all the children of the most loyal Death-Eaters loved to see a Blood-Traitor hurt this way, it was proof in their minds that they were the ones that were the best to use magic.

Harry and the others sat and listened to this, looking at the teachers, nodding at the ones that stopped the boy's embarrassment.

Drake stood and walked over to Ronald Wesley, "Mister Wesley, you did not deserve that, if you want to prove her wrong then I and others will help." Looking at the other students, "I see us all as students of Hogwarts, just because we are in different houses can't stop that, we need to see that and act on it." Drake held out his hand for the other boy to shake … slowly Ronald Wesley realized that he was more than what his mother ever thought he could be, he would prove himself for himself, not for her, his father or his brothers. Ronald Wesley would make a name for himself by working hard, and doing what he had to prove her wrong. This was the moment that a young man started a long hard voyage to becoming a man, a man others would respect and like. Ronald took the hand and stood, "Mr. Prince, I accept your challenge and accept your help. A Lion and a Snake united to prove others wrong."

Most of the students stood and began to clap, it wasn't everyday that teachers stood up for them, and to have the son born to a Malfoy, but one that could never be seen as a Malfoy, a Lion to boot, reach out a hand of friendship to a Snake, let alone what some saw as a member of a failed light family, to be willing to accept the boy as an individual not just a member of a House.

 _Dumbledore couldn't accept this; no he would find a way to get Mister Wesley into Gryffindor and out of Slytherin. Little did he know that he no longer had that power, the Hat was once again working for the school and not the headmaster._

 **HPtCM**

The first days at Hogwarts were as fun as the kids had hoped for, except for History of Magic and Defense vs the Dark Arts. Professor Binns, a ghost was so boring that even Hermione couldn't stay awake in the class. Professor Quirrell was so hard to listen to the stuttering and the shyness, all strange to see in someone that should be bolder and be able to speak clearly, older students who had had his class when he was Professor of Muggle Studies said he had been much better then.

Harry and the others worked hard in class but each of them kept much of their actual ability hidden, it wasn't time to reveal just how powerful and knowledgeable they truly were. It was hard but they had trained to do this for years. The kids did love a few classes, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Potions. Only Drake, Neville, and Luna took Muggle Studies as they still had to pretend to be Pure-Blood's from old families.

 **HPtCM**

Harry and the others besides learning the school also wanted to understand the teachers, elves and ghosts. Neville and Tonks had the house elves, and Douglas and Drake the school itself, the three Ravens' were the ones to get to know the ghosts.

Neville and Tonks having spent time with house-elves that were more or less free beings helped them as they came to know the elves at Hogwarts. These elves were just as driven to work and to take pride in doing the job well as Dobby and Lolly and the other elves they knew while growing up. The main difference was that the elves of Hogwarts had no idea that they could be free and still be part of a magical family. In time Neville and Tonks knew that all house-elves in Britain and the ICW nations could be as free as those in the Alliance of Magical Nations.

Douglas and Drake having a copy of the Maunders Map MK 2, learning the school turned out to be both fun and hard work, both boys loving the challenge of this took to the job with zeal. The two were able to add new information to the map and updated the copies the others had. It was a good first week.

Harry, Hermione and Luna had noticed that Professor Binns didn't act like the other ghosts, the others interacted with the students, and they seemed to be aware of what happened around them, he did not. Harry figured he would talk to the Bloody Baron; Hermione would talk to Myrtle and Luna with the Gray Lady. They had noticed in the first week that these three seemed to be different from the others in some way.

 **HPtCM**

Luna was able to stop the Gray Lady, "Hello, can I talk to you?" Luna stood and smiled at the ghost, "I want to get to know you, I mean they say you have been here since the school started, you have to know many things that are not in _'Hogwarts: a History'_?

The ghost stopped and looked at the small girl standing before her, looking wide-eyed and with an honesty that once you had seen that look knew that this young child was special. "Why would the living what to get to know me?" Helena Ravenclaw had trusted the living once, but the boy had lied to her, it hurt even after being dead for so many years. "I might have been here a long time, but what can the dead teach the living?"

Luna smiled and looked at her, "Well for one thing you can tell me about the school over the years, how it's changed, how the classes have changed." Luna sat down and took out a notebook and a pencil and looked at her. "I think when we the living need to ask the dead questions, you lived in a different time, and things had to be different," Luna placed her wand behind her ear and laughed, "I for one feel you could teach history better than Professor Binns."

Helena stopped and looked at Luna, "What is your name child?"

Luna smiled, "I was born Luna Lovegood, but my daddy had to change it to Luna Goodelove, for some silly reason." Luna knew why but didn't talk about it, not here where the walls could actually overhear and report to the headmaster.

"Luna Lovegood no Goodelove, ask your questions and in time I will teach you what you which to know, well as much as I can, it make well take years to teach you of the past of Hogwarts, but we do have years." Helena felt a little of her eternal sadness un-life from her as she allowed herself to once again care for one of the living.

 **HPtCM**

Hermione made her way to the bathroom where Myrtle stayed, "Myrtle? Can I talk to you?"

Hermione knew how it had felt to be made fun of, before Bella, her mother had entered her life and before she meet Harry and others, she knew how alone her life had been. "I am Hermione Brand and I would like to get to know you."

Myrtle slowly emerged and floated in front of Hermione, "Why? Why would you want to know me, most just make fun of me."

Hermione sat down on the floor, "I know how it feels to be alone, to not have a friend. I think it has to be harder for you, seeing you … well being in your condition."

Myrtle almost yelled at this girl, but looking into the deep brown eyes she saw an honesty that stopped her. "You do know how it feels. The only friend I ever had, they said he was the one that allowed me to die, but Rebus would never allow that to happen, beside Aragog was cute and he'd never hurt me."

Hermione smiled, "So you and Hagrid were friends? What house were you in? What house was Hagrid in?"

Myrtle giggled, "Do you ever take a breath?" Myrtle found she liked the girl with the wild hair, big teeth and eyes the color of chocolate. "You really do want to be my friend."

Hermione smiled and giggled, "Yes I do, and you can't ever have enough friends." With that simple statement began a friendship that would help change the future and make better a good person's life. This would be start of Myrtle finally having friends, more than she had ever had in life.

 **HPtCM**

Harry took longer than the others to get to the Baron, the Baron mostly only interacted with students of Slytherin, but Harry was always polite and treated the Baron the same way he did others, with a gentle kindness, respect … well respect of those that deserved respect, and honesty.

"Mr. Potter? I find it strange that a Raven would want to get to know me, I am the house ghost of Slytherin." The Baron's voice boomed out as he was getting a bit, well not angry, but curious of this boy.

"Sir the reason is simple, from what I was told Voldemort was a Slytherin and I can't see you ever doing anything like he did," Harry had been able over the years to learn much of the past of Slytherin house, it had always been the house for the sly, and ambitious, but it wasn't until a few hundred years or so from what I've read became known for the house of evil. I don't just because a person is chosen a Slytherin makes them evil."

The Baron stopped and looked at this boy, if he had had red hair and was taller he could pass for Godric Gryffindor reborn, "Mr. Potter, you are correct Slytherin was not always seen as the house of evil, but you are right as well that the title of evil started only in earnest only sometime in the late 1800's." The Baron remembered the change on how others looked at Slytherin House, it was when Albus Dumbledore had started as a student, it had not been anything openly the then young boy had said but it was what he did and acted. Albus Dumbledore had been a popular student and he should have been a perfect Slytherin, but was sorted into Ravenclaw though many believed he had been a Lion not a Raven.

"Mr. Potter, something tells me you have reasons within reasons to try to get me to trust you." The Baron allowed the armor to fade and leave him dressed in simple but high quality clothes of the era of his death. "Mr. Potter, it will take time before I trust you and I feel it will be as long before I trust you but let this be, the beginning of that."

Harry nodded and laughed, "Trust is earned, as is respect."

 **HPtCM**

Steven and Arcturus scheduled an appointment with Amelia Bones the Director of Magical Law Enforcement to be held at Gringotts. It would soon be time to turn himself in as Sirius and start the political take-down of Albus Dumbledore.

 **HPtCM**

 _Harry had to work hard to stay away from Dumbledore; he had the Maunders Map 2.0, so avoiding him was easier than not having it. Dumbledore had tried to read Harry's mind many times but each time he was able to see less and less it was as if the boy was slowly learning to protect his mind, but in the end Dumbledore came to the realization it was the soul shard of Voldemort that was shielding the boy's mind. That had made the old manipulator happy, it meant that in the end having the boy die to stop Voldemort was following the plan he had made so many years before. Allowing the shade of Voldemort to enter Hogwarts while possessing Quirrell was proving to be also part of the plan, soon he'd be rid of them both and he Albus would be able ho_ _use the stone to become eternally young and in the end the world would fall to him and he would have what Gridenwald had failed to do … the world._

 _Voldemort having taken up residence inside the mind and body of the weak-willed and rather simple wizard; Quirinus Quirrell, had himself had attempted to get into the mind of Harry Potter, each time he saw less and less until even when Quirrell was looking at the boy, Voldemort couldn't even detect a mind it was as if it was cloaked. Quirrell saw what others saw, a small boy, not what others had expected from the fiction the sheep of the British Magical World took as truth, the boy was smart or he wouldn't be a Raven but he did not show much bravery, or loyalty or even ambition, the boy only seemed to be set on learning and staying out of people's actual notice. Deep within what was left of Quirrell, the mortal soul that was slowly being consumed, saw the real Harry Potter and was hoping beyond hope the boy was the one that would stop Voldemort and free him from this living hell of his own creation **.**_

 **HPtCM**

 **A/N: I am hoping that in later chapters I will be able to write more interactive senses, I find that dialogue is the hardest thing to do, but I will work on it.**

 **Please Read and Review, I try to ignore flames but strange as it seems I do find some … not all … to eventually help. They help but not nearly as much as constructive criticism of my work.**

 **I do plan to eventually use many forms or clockwork or Technomancy in later chapters.**

 **As for a review when this was "A Clockwork Mage", as to why a long complex prank taking years to do. Look at it this way, Dumbledore is very powerful, magically, politically, and thru that I expect him to be very wealthy; even if that wealth is hidden. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, you saw in cannon the way he was forced out and how quickly he was back in power. I figured that to make sure a man like Dumbledore is taken out it would have to multi-layered, long term and complex.**

 **I mean Dumbledore is a master manipulator and has the mind of a great general. You just don't confront that head on, you go at it in many different directions. Sirius as Steven is slowly working to change laws that Dumbledore needs to have on the books to limit the actual power of first-generation magicals, as well as mixed generation as well. Plus the laws that create the divide between the different magical beings, goblins, house-elves, centaur and others. I mean to really destroy a political figure like Dumbledore you have to go at it with a long term plan, just going after him at one go could work but in the end a man like him would still have political power.**

 **Just because I have not written anything yet about what Steven Brand did all this time, don't expect that he has done nothing. I do plan on making sure that much of what Steven has done will now start to come out, it takes time to destroy a government that is so evil, you also have to plan on what you want to replace it with. Sirius and Arcturus are not fools, they know that they can't actually destroy the government but they can change it and what better way than from inside it.**

 **Ok enough on that.**

 **Please read and review, if you don't like the story stop reading. If you want to give me a bad review feel free to do so, I do try to ignore a flame but sometimes I cannot.**

 **1834 EDT**

 **11/10/2016**

 **TheRavenIs**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

 _ **Harrison James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evens = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evens**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 14**

The month of September passed slowly but was a rewarding one. Douglas and Drake with the help of the map found more hidden passages than expected as well as two that lead to the Hogsmeade station, it would need repairs and re-warding, but it would be worth it.

Neville and Dora with the help of the house elves lead them to the 'come-an-go-room' or the 'Room of Requirement'. It took all of them to find the diadem of Ravenclaw. It was sent via the Dobby express so as to add to the rest of the other Horcruxes that would be used to send Voldemort to his final death.

 **HPtCM**

Harry and the others were meeting in the ROR just before Halloween. The room was a combination of all three common rooms, the large overstuffed chairs, the couches and the carpets and tapestries were all done in the four colors of Hogwarts.

Harry smiled, "Well now we know that we only have to capture Quirrell and then get the diary and then put them all back together and then judge Tom based on the complete man not the insane fragment of one." Harry made himself more comfortable in the loveseat he was sharing with Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "I hope we find that Tom really was set on the path by Dumbledore," Hermione out of all of them had a need for the right thing to be done not an act of vengeance but justice. Hermione leaned back against Harry and relaxed.

Drake handed out butter beers and sat down in one Gryffindor colored chairs, "I just hope we can get Quirrell soon, the man is a waste of time, and he might have been a decent teacher before he was taken over by Voldemort, but now he is just useless."

Luna snuggled in to Neville as the two sat on a small loveseat, "I see that we might be able to do so on Halloween, but also we might need to protect others from him as well that day," Luna's talent of reading others and also being able to understand the small glimpses of the future or rather possible future, before them. This was new ability that she developed not long after being sorted. "I see that someone might be either hurt or even killed if Quirrell sees it helping him get the stone."

Douglas looked at the other and sipped at the butter bear, "We might have to have one or two of us miss the feast and monitor the map and use the communicators to both monitor the school, Quirrell and the students." Douglas was always the one to look at the whole picture and try to plan to make the others were safe.

Neville smiled at the others. "I agree that we might need to do that, also we can reach out to Flitwick, Brand and Prince so they can be ready if something happens." Neville knew that Uncle Simon, Aunt Isabella and Filius would help and also cover them from falling under the notice of Dumbledore.

Dora laughed at Neville, "I agree with Neville, we get them to help and the chance to get the stone and also maybe stop Quirrell/Voldemort." Dora shifted a bit and looked and sounded exactly like her aunt, "Now Dumbledore, the safety of our students come first."

The others laughed and started planning on how they would get the stone and then send it onto Nicolas Flamel its creator.

 **HPtCM**

Halloween came as expected, Harry acted as if the day was too hard for him to deal with did not go to the feast, what he did do was to patrol the school, using his invisibility cloak, charmed shoes and runic amulet to help make him untraceable.

Neville was the one that chose to monitor the map as we would be one of the few that would not be missed at the feast except the other Hufflepuff students.

 **The others were using the communication devices while at the feast. Soon Quirrell came running into the great hall and shouted,** **"Troll, Troll … in the dungeons … figured you would want to know!" Then with a dramatic fall he seemed to faint.**

 **Dumbledore stood, "All prefects take your students to their common rooms and wait until the troll is dealt with."**

Professor Prince stood, "Headmaster, the Slytherin Common room is in the Dungeons, would it not be safer to have all students to remain here until the troll is taken cared for?"

Dumbledore fought back a retort, "Yes, Yes, all students remain here, Professor Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall please follow me, all other Professor's remain here."

Hermione was looking around and noticed that Ronald Wesley wasn't in the great hall, "Luna? Ron isn't here?"

Luna looked around and then closed her eyes, "Ron is in danger, call Harry and Neville?"

Hermione moved a bit to hide the fact she was contacting Neville and Harry, "Heads up you two, Ron Wesley isn't here, he won't know about the troll."

Neville quickly looked at the map all of the other students were either in their common rooms or the great hall except him, Harry and walking toward the great hall Ron." Neville also saw the troll was headed toward Ron, "Harry, Ron and the troll are going to run into each other, Ron is near the boy's bathroom on the second floor, and the troll will be there soon, you intercept the troll. Dora I need you to sneak out and head toward the third floor I'll meet you there."

Dora nodded, "I'll head out now, stay safe you two." Dora using her metamorphic ability to hide herself as she was quickly out of the great hall and was soon headed toward the third floor. Soon Dora and Neville were outside the door in the forbidden corridor on the third floor. "So we know how to get past Fluffy, you think we try now or wait till this weekend?"

Dora smiled at Neville, "I say we wait; besides if Quirrell tries we can help stop him here and maybe take him down."

"I would think you two learned to at least hide better you two," The deep voice of Severus Snape sounded from behind them, "I mean you don't want to be seen do you?" With that Severus cast a number of spells that hide the two Puffs from anything except very powerful detection charms. "I will wait near the door you two must watch and do nothing, remember Voldemort is a powerful and cruel Wizard, he would not hesitate to kill either of you."

Dora and Neville felt sick for a moment and then taking a deep breath, they then stayed quiet and watched and waited.

Soon Quirrell was seen heading toward the door, using an unlocking charm he opened the door and was soon jumping back as a large three-headed dog was barking and growling as it tried to get out the too small doorway to attack the man that had attempted to enter a room Hagrid had asked him to watch. Without warning or a sound, an overpowered spell struck Quirrell not once but multiple times rendering the man unconscious. Snape appeared and quickly cast spells that hid the action from the school wards. "Dobby, I need you!"

With a pop the small house-elf appeared and nodded, "I am here Mr. Simon, you have need of me?" Dobby was dressed in a proper uniform, as a proper English Butler."

Simon smiled at the small being standing before him, "Yes Dobby, please take this man to Gringotts, he must be kept asleep as the spirit within cannot escape as the magic I used also rendered it unable to act for now."

Dobby took hold of the man and with a near silent pop he and Quirrell disappeared.

Simon smiled and using a quick charm opened the door after looking at the two hidden Puff's, "Go you two I'll go get the stone as I can do so safely as the Headmaster asked me to help set the traps up." Simon Prince as a Professor was able to quickly obtain the stone without triggering the alarms the headmaster had set to inform him the stone was taken. Simon smiled, "Lolly! I need you?"

Lolly the Longbottom house-elf appeared, "You need me Mr. Simon?"

Simon looked at the elf, "Yes little one, I need you to take me as close as you can to the second floor boys bathroom, and then take this," handing the stone to the small elf, "to James and Lily, tell them as soon as they can they need to make sure the Flamel's have the stone, the sooner the better, so they can hide themselves from the Headmaster."

Lolly reached up and took hold of Simon's hand and with a pop they were as near the bathroom as she could take them, then holding the stone another pop and the stone was once again safe from the two Dark Lords.

 **HPtCM**

Harry quickly made his way toward the bathroom and hoped he's be able to safe Ronald, he didn't like the red haired boy, but he wasn't going to allow him to be killed. Drake was trying to help the boy and well that was enough to convince the others that maybe, just maybe the boy was worth the time and effort to save him.

Harry quickly headed toward the bathroom when Simon appeared nearby, "Uncle Simon, I'll stay under the cloak you take out the troll and I'll try to protect Wesley," the disembodied voice coming from near the tall man that was suddenly in the corridor.

Simon smiled; once again he was happy that the Headmasters plans had been rendered useless, "Be careful Harry, together we should be able to save the foolish boy." Ronald Wesley was never going to be a potioneer but with his son was able to finally start to get the boy to be less of a danger when working on potions.

The two moved quickly and head a scream and a body of a red haired boy landed in front of the duo. Simon quickly cast a borderline dark curse that quickly killed the troll and watched as a potion was quickly forced down the throat of the badly injured boy.

"I hear others, I need to go." The voice of Harry Potter was full on concern for the boy but he knew he couldn't be anywhere near this, "I hope he makes it." With that Harry went in the opposite direction of the voices heading toward the bathroom.

Soon Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall appeared, "Oh my," came the voice of McGonagall, "we need to get the boy to St. Murgo's if we don't he might die."

Dumbledore didn't care if the boy lived or died, as the boy being sorted into Slytherin was no use to him now, plus sending him there would revile that a Troll had someway passed thru the wards, no he did not want to but he had no choice but to send the boy and send him now. "Professor Flitwick, will you please go with Mr. Wesley to St. Murgo's?"

The small man nodded, "I will, Headmaster."

The headmaster quickly created an emergency Portkey and handing it to the small man and when Flitwick had a hand on the badly damaged boy they disappeared in a flash of light.

 **HPtCM**

 **I finally was able to get my muse to help me figure this out; I hope it meets everyone's need for the next few weeks.**

 **Please Read and Review, I try to ignore flames but strange as it seems I do find some … not all … to eventually help. They help but not nearly as much as constructive criticism of my work.**

 **So now I have to decide if I let Ron live or die.**

 **11/10/2016**

 **1912 EST**

 **TheRavenIs**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter the Clockwork Mage**

 _ **Harrison James Potter = Harry James Potter**_

 _ **James Charlus Potter = Vernon Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lily Marie Potter nee' Evens = Petunia Dursley until Harry left for Hogwarts**_

 _ **Steven Brand = Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Simon Tiberius Prince = Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Narcissa Prince nee' Black = Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black**_

 _ **Drake Centauries Prince = Draco Scorpios Malfoy**_

 _ **Xenophilius Goodelove = Xenophilius Lovegood**_

 _ **Clair Goodelove = Celeste Lovegood nee' Olivander**_

 _ **Luna Goodelove = Luna Lovegood**_

 _ **Isabella Regina Brand= Bellatrix Black**_

 _ **Hermione Jane Brand = Hermione Jane Granger**_

 _ **Richard Lawrence = Remus John Lupin**_

 _ **Patricia Lawrence = Petunia Evens**_

 _ **Douglas Lawrence = Dudley Dursley**_

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and anyone she has sold the rights to. I am not any of those. I just write because I love the Potterverse. This is an AU story and many characters will be OC.

 **HPtCM**

 **Chapter 15**

 **HPtCM**

 **A/N: this is the first new chapter I will have written since I got sick. I am going to try and explain the two months for Ron and also James and Lily.**

 _Flashback 1_

 _When the kids left to go to Hogwarts, James and Lily still using the array's to appear to be the_ _Dursley_ _, they quickly moved away and made it look as if they had left Britain._

 _James still looking like Vernon looked at the home they had lived in for so long, "I never thought I'd miss this place … but I am finding it that I do." 'Vernon' looked at the house and smiled he'd already left his job, it wasn't needed._

 _'Petunia' looked at 'Vernon' and then the small but well cared for home, "Well we knew this day was coming, so leaving is what we needed to do. 'Petunia' took 'Vernon's' arm and headed over to the taxi that would take them to the airport._

 _James and Lily used mundane means to disappear, traveling via commercial air-travel to Australia and established themselves as the Dursley's. The trip was long and in many ways fun as it allowed the two too slowly start becoming themselves._

 _It took a few weeks but using another set of manikins they made it look as if Vernon and Petunia died in an automobile accident. The authorities were able to confirm it was just an accident that caused the two to die._

 _Contacting Joshua Bennet they were able to gain access to an international Portkey. This allowed them to travel via magic to the United States and establish themselves once again as James and Lily Potter. It took time but with the help of the Goblins of the American Embassy and the Bennet clan to prove they were who they claimed to be._

 _James and Lily would return to Britain on November 1, 1991. This would be one more part of the ultimate prank._

 ** _HPtCM_**

 _Flashback 2_

 _The morning after the sorting, Arthur and Molly Wesley made it to the school to try and have Ronald resorted. "Arthur, Molly;" the headmaster using every trick he knew to keep the harridan known as Molly Wesley under some kind of control, "I know why you are here but I have gone over the rules and Ronald will have to wait at least until next year to be resorted." Dumbledore smiled and used the grandfatherly look and twinkle to max effect._

 _"Headmaster," Arthur looked at Molly and knowing he had to keep her under control used family magic to do so, it wasn't something he would normally do but at this time it was required, "No Wesley has been Slytherin for over two hundred years, and you telling us that we have to wait till next year to have Ronald re sorted, I don't like it but have to accept it."_

 _Dumbledore smiled, "Arthur please understand that in the end it might be the best for young Ronald to grow stronger being sorted into Slytherin."_

 _Molly looked at Arthur and then Dumbledore and with a hateful look, "I don't care what you say I will not have a snake as one of my children." Looking at Arthur, "You will remove our so called son from this family; I will not allow this excuse of a son to ever be under my roof."_

 _Arthur looked at Molly and knew at long last he had the means to finally get rid of her, she'd never allowed him to raise his children as he wished, she'd finally said one thing that not only allowed but forced him to act._

 _Arthur stood tall and looking at Molly he smiled, "Molly Wesley; I as master of the house of Wesley remove you as a member of this family, you have violated the one rule that all Wesley's live by … **family is always family**. You are no longer my wife or mother of our children." Arthur was smiling as he spoke. "I shall send those things that are yours to your aunt, you hall never ever be allowed to return to the Burrow."_

 _"You have been for a very long time one to stop me from raising my children as I knew they needed, you're no longer welcome, so leave and do not try to return to the burrow." Arthur as master of house Wesley was not required to be in the burrow to remove anyone from the wards; removed her access to the home and land around it. She could never return to the burrow and never would._

 _It was then that the majority of the school heard a blood curdling sound that echoed though out the school._

 ** _HPtCM_**

 _Flashback 3_

 _Ron Wesley had had a long day after he had Drake Prince offer him a way out, he couldn't understand why a former son of a Malfoy whose parents had both been Slytherin. It was so very hard for him to understand, he wasn't and would never be known for being smart, but he was cunning, which was how he'd survived the days in the snake pit._

 _It hadn't helped that he lost his mother due to his sorting, it didn't help his mind to know it was his mother's own action that removed her from not only him but the rest of the family. He had had a long talk with his father and brothers and it wasn't pleasant, he'd ranted and yelled but eventually came to understand his mother had said she'd never wanted him in her home and this meant she didn't want him as a son. This didn't help the way he was feeling but at the same time it forced him to do something he didn't do much of … think before speaking or acting._

 _Ron spent a lot of time alone as he wasn't well liked in his Slytherin, but he did find a few in the house of the cunning, that didn't treat him as a total outcast, but they still didn't treat him as a true member of Slytherin house. Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis didn't treat well but they also didn't go out of the way to insult him, they seemed to be the only two that did this.a_

 _Drake and the others took time to reach out to Ron, but only Drake seemed to make any connection to him. Ron found it confusing, he'd try to figure out what was Drake's play … he knew if it where he doing this it would have a hidden plan that would hurt him in the end._

 _So over the two months he spent a lot of time alone and tried to figure out what he should do? Ron tried planning many different ways to figure out what was going on in his life._

 _Flashback's end …_

 ** _HPtCM_**

Halloween came and Ron had decided to not to go to the feast, he had needed time to finally decide what he would do. Smiling to himself he decided to accept Drake's and the others offer of friendship … it was just his bad luck to be at the wrong place at the wrong time … running into a 12' mountain Troll has a very bad effect of your life _._

 _**A/N: This un-beta'd**_ **_Slytherin so forgive me for any weirdness. I do plan on going thru this weekend and reworking it as its really rough, but I wanted to get something down so I could post my thoughts on this._**

 ** _Now I still have to figure out if Ron lives or dies …_**

 ** _Plus I know I need to write the ramifications of what Arthur did …_**

 ** _Please read and revive as I know I need help on this chapter._**

 ** _1614 EST_**

 ** _13/10/2016_**

 ** _TheRavenIs_**


End file.
